Guardianes de los Sellos
by yumi-happy
Summary: Como 4 guerreros divididos por el mal, un nuevo villano, los Rrbz y la Ppgz se unirán para ayudar a 2 de los 4 guerreros a volver al mundo a la normalidad.
1. La Leyenda

Yumi: ¡Hola a todos!

Mia: cálmate, ¿quieres?

Yumi: bueno ya, bien esta es una historia que cree junto con Nicole o.0 que es una muy buena amiga mía.

Mia: también mandamos saludos a nuestras amigas de FanFiction, que esperamos que les guste este fic.

Yumi: sin más que decir empezamos.

Guardianes de los Sellos

_Primer Capítulo: __La Leyenda_

A principios de los tiempos, cuando la tierra empezó a ser habitada por la humanidad, empezaron a nacer los sentimientos de alegría, amor, fe y paz; así como los del odio, rencor y celos, que fueron haciéndose mas y mas fuertes a medida que el tiempo transcurría, dando origen a un mundo diferente y la vez muchos de estos sentimientos fueron encerrados en un ser el cual poco a poco comenzó a odiar a la humanidad, hasta el extremo de querer destruirla. Un día ya no lo soporto más y comenzó a cambiar todos los sentimientos de las personas por odio, celos y rencor y sumió a la humanidad en la oscuridad, hasta que 4 guerreros le hicieron la guerra a la oscuridad, pero en ese momento la oscuridad avía tomado tanta fuerza que la única solución que quedo era que 2 de los guerreros se sellaran a ellos mismos y al mal y los otros 2 guerreros cuidaran de este sello, gracias a esto la calma volvió al mundo, se dice que hasta el día de hoy estos guerreros siguen cuidan del sello-. Termino de hablar la maestra cerrando un libro de historia antigua.

Butch: que aburrido, como si eso hubiera pasado -. Recostado en su pupitre.

Kaoru: aun no entendió como es que ustedes están aquí -. Dijo mirando a los Rrbz.

Boomer: pues eso no es tan difícil de explicar comenzando a contar lo que había ocurrido.

**-flashback-**

Mojo: levántense ya mocosos malcriados -. Dijo muy enojado

Brick: que es lo que quieres mono idiota -. Despertándose.

Boomer: si viejo aun es muy temprano.

Butch: sal de aquí y déjanos dormir.

Mojo: nada de eso, ustedes 3 ya me tienen arto con sus insolencias, por eso desde hoy comienzan a ir a la escuela.

Rrbz: queee.

Mojo: lo que acaban de oír.

Después de que Mojo obligo a los Rrbz a levantarse e ir a la escuela los chicos, se encuentran ya en las afueras de la escuela Nacional de Nueva Saltadilla en Tokio.

Butch: maldito mono, lo tenía todo listo.

Brick: si, lo sé cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta antes.

Boomer: ya es tarde, mejor entremos.

¿?: Demonios llegamos tarde, chicas apresúrense -. Mientras corría

¿?: Kaoru esto es tú culpa por levantarte tarde.

¿?: Si para la próxima no te esperaremos.

Kaoru: Miyako, Momoko, ustedes también se tardaron en ir a buscarme, así que no se quejen y corran -. Al terminar la frase choco con un chico.

Butch: ten más cuidado por dónde vas imbécil -. Dijo molesto por el golpe

Kaoru: tú no te quedes parado como un poste idi… -. No termino la frase ya que se fijo con quien había chocado.

Kaoru y Butch: tu .

Momoko: que pasa Kaoru -. Mirando al grupo de chicos.

Boomer: porque gritas -. Mirando a las chicas.

Ppgz y Rrbz: ustedes, que hacen aquí.

Maestro: ya es tarde niños, vengan los llevara a su salón de clases -. Dicho esto los Rrbz y las Ppgz siguieron al maestro hasta el salón.

Cuando los chicos se presentaron a la clase y tomaron sus respectivos asientos al igual que las chicas, llego la maestra de historia.

Maestra: bien chicos hoy les contare una leyenda muy interesante, se llama la leyenda de los guardianes del sello

**-fin del flashback-**


	2. Y ellas, ¿quienes son?

Yo: ¡HOLA A TODOS EN EL MUNDO!

Mia: hola, aquí les traemos el segundo cap de este fic

Yo: ¡esperamos que les guste!

Mia: sin más que decir… ¡EMPEZAMOS!

Yo: ¡Y DISFRUTEN!

(Telepatía)

(_Pensamiento)_

**Guardianes de los Sellos**

_Segundo Capitulo: Y__ ellas, ¿Quiénes son?_

Boomer: y eso fue lo q paso -. Dice terminado de explicar lo que les paso esa mañana.

Momoko: ha... y no piensan hacer desastres aquí, ¿o sí? -. Dice dudando de ellos.

Brick: tranquila rosadita, ya estamos cansados del asunto de villanos -. Dice con calma.

Ppgz: ¡¿qué?!-. Dicen sorprendidas a más no poder.

Miyako: ¿y cómo es que eso los aburrió? -. Pregunto mientras miraba a los chicos con intriga.

Kaoru: eso es fácil de responder, se aburrieron de que les pateáramos el trasero -. Dijo con burla.

Butch: no seas arrogante marimacha -. Dijo con enojo.

Boomer: lo que pasa es que se volvió muy monótono y nos terminamos cansando.

Miyako: ¡qué bueno chicos!, tal vez incluso podamos olvidar nuestras diferencias y ser amigos.

Boomer: ¡sí! -. Dice con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Miyako,

Kaoru y Butch: ¡JAMAS! -. Dejando sordos a los azules.

Momoko y Brick: (que infantiles que son) -. Pensaron al ver la reacción de los verdes.

En eso llega la maestra de matemática para dar inicio a la clase. Mientras por las afueras de la cuidad en la parte menos habitada y desolada de Nueva Saltadilla...

¿?: ¡Maldición!, date prisa, debemos escapar lo más pronto posible y encontrarlos-. Dijo una chica de 15 años, de cabello negro suelto hasta la cintura, con unos ojos azules, vestía unos jeans azules con un polo morado manga 3/4 y converse negras, mientras corría a toda velocidad por las calles deshabitadas.

¿?: Lo sé, pero donde los encontraremos, esta ciudad es gigante -. Dijo una chica de 15 años, de pelo negro azulado atado en 2 coletas a hasta la cintura, con ojos celestes, vestía unos shorts negros con un polo azul de tirantes y una chaqueta negra con mangas hasta los codos y converse azules con negras, mientras corría junto con la otra chica.

¿?: Eso ahora no importa Hina, tú sigue corriendo o nos alcanzara -. Dijo la chica de pelo

negro preocupada.

Hina: eso es fácil de decir Hino, pero esta por alcanzarnos -. Dijo la chica de pelo negro azulado que respondió al nombre de Hina.

Hino: tu continua, dudo que nos atrape tan fácilmente, aun no tiene su fuerza completa -. Dijo la que respondió al nombre de Hino.

De pronto una gran esfera de luz las arrogo lejos de donde se encontraban producto a la explosión que causo esta.

Hina: ¡Maldición! nos encontró -. Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo lo más pronto posible.

Hino: escondámonos en ese callejón por ahora -. Dijo tomando la maño de su amiga y arrastrándola al callejón.

¿?: Salgan de donde estén mocosas, no teman, solo quiero atraparlas y torturarlas un poco -. Dijo una persona a la cual era difícil divisar, pero se le podía ver una gran sonrisa en su boca, la cual producía un gran temor.

Hina: (Mira eso de ahí, podríamos moverlo con la telequinesis y crear una distracción) -. Dijo atreves de telepatía, mientras indicaba unos objetos los cuales estaban detrás de la persona que las seguía.

Hino: (Tienes razón, eso servirá por el momento, yo lo are) -. Le contesto de la misma manera, dicho esto alzo su brazo y los objetos se levantaron, luego los dejo caer de golpe, provocando que hicieran un gran ruido.

¿?: Con que hay están mocosas, las matare en este instante para que no sean un estorbo -. Dijo dirigiéndose a donde provenía el ruido.

Hino: (escapemos, hay que aprovechar que tenemos tiempo) -. Dijo, y ambas salieron por el lado contario del callejón y comenzaron a correr a más no poder.

- horas después freten a la escuela Tokio –

Hino: Al parecer es aquí -. Dijo con la apariencia de una niña de 10 años.

Hina: Hasta que lo encontramos, nos tomo horas encontrar este instituto y estoy tan agotada que tengo la apariencia de niña de 10 años -. Dijo algo enojada mirándose a sí misma.

Hino: No te preocupes por eso, al menos la encontramos, deberían estar aquí -. Dijo dirigiéndose a la reja de entrada.

Hina: Si, lo sé, pero cuanto los tendremos que esperar -. Dijo apoyándose en la reja y sentándose en el piso.

Hino: Por la hora que es deben estar por salir, por ahora descansemos en tanto ellos salen -. Dijo imitando la acción de la chica.

Hina: ¡Jo~¡ detesto esperar, hemos pasado horas buscándolos y aun así tenemos que esperar -. Dijo enojada.

Hino: Hina no seas tan impaciente, mejor tómalo como un descanso -. Dijo la chica en tono de regaño.

Hina: bien pero que no tarde mucho -. Dijo con un puchero.

- Mientras tanto en una parte de la escuela-

Los Rrbz y las Ppgz se dirigían a la salida, con una pelea por parte de los verdes.

Butch: ¡Cállate marimacha! -. Dijo enojado.

Kaoru: Solo estas molesto porque te gane en el partido del receso -. Dice con burla al verde.

Butch: Eso solo fue suerte la próxima ganare -. Dijo de manera altiva.

Kaoru: Claro en tus sueños -. Dijo sin mayor importancia.

Butch: Te gustaría aparecer en mis sueños, cierto -. Con una sonrisa picara.

Kaoru: Eres tan idiota, que ya no sabes de lo que hablas -. Con enojo y un leve sonrojo que paso desapercibido por el verde.

Miyako: Ya chicos dejen de pelear -. Dijo intentando calmar al par.

Momoko: Kaoru, basta ya, pareces una niña de primaria discutiendo -. Dijo entono autoritario.

Brick: Tu igual Butch, acepta que perdiste y ya -. Dijo con una sonrisa, ya que su hermano había perdido contra una chica.

- volviendo a la salida de la escuela Tokio-

Se escucha un gran estruendo

Hina: ¡He! Que fue eso -. Levantándose de golpe.

Hino: Maldición, mando a un monstruo a destruir la ciudad -. Dijo mientras miraba a la criatura.

Hina: Que hacemos, los seguimos esperando o atacamos -. Dijo mirando a Hino.

Hino: Mira hay vienen, mejor esperemos y veamos que tal actúan contra este monstruo -. Mirando a las Ppgz y los Rrbz.

Hina: Bueno, con eso podríamos ver que tan fuertes son, pero antes te diré algo, ¡Esa cosa nos vio y viene hacia nosotras! -. Grito mientras miraba al monstruo.

Hino: ¡Que!, maldición aun no recuperamos todas nuestras fuerzas y nos cansamos fácilmente -. Dijo pensando en lo que podían hacer.

Hina: deja ya de hablar y corre -. Tomándole la mano y comenzando a correr.

Hino: ¡ya, se!, Pidámosle ayuda a ellos -. Dijo comenzado a correr hacia donde se encontraban las Ppgz y los Rrbz.

Hina: bien pero corre rápido -. Mientras corrían hacia ellos.

- mientras tanto con los chicos-

Momoko: Oigan ¿escucharon eso? -. Dijo poniendo atención al ruido.

Kaoru: ¿Escuchar qué? -. Dijo con duda

Momoko: ese ruido -. Dijo, cuando se vuelve a escuchar un gran estruendo.

Kaoru: parecen que están destruyendo la ciudad -. Dice poniendo atención al ruido.

Miyako: ¿pero que es esa cosa? -. Indicando un monstruo el cual se dirigía a la escuela.

En ese instante pasan Hina y Hino por el lado de las chicas, a una gran velocidad.

Hina: oigan nos pueden ayudar -. Digo deteniéndose, pero fue ignorada ya que las chicas miraban al monstruo atentas.

Hino: que nos ayuden -. Pero de nuevo hicieron caso omiso a lo dicho por ellas.

Hina: ¡Que nos ayuden maldita sea! -. Dijo Gritando, con lo cual ogro captar la atención de las chicas y chicos.

Momoko: cla-claro, lo siento es que no las vimos -. Digo reaccionando.

Hino: eso ahora no importa, transfórmense rápido -. Dijo para que ellas se transformaran.

Kaoru: ¿Cómo sabe que nos podemos trasformar? -. Dijo mirando con desconfianza a las chicas.

Hina: Que eso ahora no importa, o acaso quieren que eso destruya su escuela -. Dijo ya enojada.

Hino: luego se los explicaremos, por ahora transfórmense -. Dijo la chica mirando a Momoko

Momoko: ¡bien!, pero luego nos tendrán que explicar esto, bien chicas trasformemos nos -. Dijo en tono de líder.

Miyako: Rolling Bubbles / Powered Buttercup / Hipper Blossom -. Mientras se trasformaban.

Blossom: bien chicas ataquen -. Mientras volaba.

Bubbles: burbujas explosivas -. Dijo agitando su arma, mientras todas las burbujas le daban de lleno al monstruo.

Blossom: yo-yo supremo -. Mientras lanzaba su yo-yo y derribaba al monstruo.

Buttercup: martillo sónico -. Dijo dándole de lleno al monstruo.

Al instante en que Buttercup le dio con el martillo el monstruo se volvió una especie de ceniza gris.

Momoko: ¿Qué le ocurrió?, ¿Por qué se volvió ceniza? -. Dijo ya en su forma normal.

Hino: (aun no recupera toda su fuerza) -. A través de telepatía.

Hina: (si me di cuenta, era un monstruo muy débil) -. Contestándole de la misma forma.

Momoko: ¿ustedes saben que era ese monstruo? -. Pregunto mientras las miraba.

Kaoru: ahora que me doy cuenta, ustedes se ven muy sospechosas -. Dijo mirándolas con sospecha.

Boomer: vamos si son solo unas niñas de 10 años -. Dijo mientras las miraba.

Miyako: si, yo pienso que no tienen que saber nada de esto Miyako con una sonrisa.

Brick: no lo creo, deben saber lo que ocurre pero no nos quieren decir -. Dijo mientras observaba a las niñas.

Butch: bien mocosas, escupan todo lo que saben acerca de eso -. Dijo parado frente a las niñas.

Hina: como que mocosas, maldito engreído y para que sepas no somos unas mocosas -. Parándose frente él.

Hino: y este no es lugar para explicar esto -. Dijo mirando a Momoko y Brick.

Momoko: que les parece si vamos al laboratorio y hay nos lo explican -. Dijo mientras les daba una sonrisa.

Miyako: dudo que el profesor se moleste si vamos -. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hino: bien vallamos a ese laboratorio.

Hina: pero primero una cosa, ya me siento mucho mejor y creo ser capaz de dejar una cosa en claro.

Hino: si yo también.

Hino/Hina: y eso es que no somos unas mocosas -. Dijeron mientras una luz las rodeaba y las volvía a su forma de 15 años.

Las chicas para vengarse de los chicos, empiezan a levantar cosas y se las van lanzando mientras ellos las esquivan, después los empiezan a golpear dejándolos en el piso dañados, luego los chicos se levantan y empiezan a correr.

Hina: no corran, recuerden que solo somos unas mocosas -. Dijo persiguiéndolos junto con Hino.

Rrbz: alejen a esas locas de nosotros -. Mientras corrían en círculos.

Momoko: ustedes las provocaron

Hino: vamos no sean unas nenitas y deje de correr.

Momoko: bueno, mejor vamos caminando para llegar pronto al laboratorio y que nos expliquen esto, si -. Dijo comenzando a caminar al igual que los demás.

Hina: bueno creo que ya aprendieron la lección -. Dijo mientras caminaban frete a los chicos y seguían a las chicas las cuales las guiaban.

Hino: si pienso lo mismo -. Mientras miraba a los chicos de reojo.

Hina: pero resultaron ser unas nenitas -. Dijo mientras se reía.

Hino: si tienes razón, no son más que nenitas -. Ser reía al igual que Hina.

RRBZ: ¡¿QUE!?No somos unas nenitas! -. Gritaron enojados por el insulto.

Hino: bien no son unas nenitas... -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hina/Hino: ¡Son unas nenitas miedosas y lloronas, que no pueden con unas simples mocosas! -. Gritaron y luego se largaron a reír.

Rrbz: bien lo sentimos, ustedes no son unas mocosas, pero dejen de llamarnos así -. Se disculparon.

Hina: ¡ho! mira las nenitas se disculpan -. Dijo sorprendida.

Hino: que dices ¿los perdonamos? -. Cuestionándose.

Hina: mmmm... está bien (pero siguen siendo unas nenitas no crees) -. Por telequinesis.

Hino: (claro que lo son, aparte de idiotas) -. Respondiendo del mismo modo, comenzando a reírse.

Rrbz: de que se ríen.

Hina/Hino: de nada, de nada -. Negando con la mano.

Rrbz: (_pero quienes serán estas niñas_) -. Pensaron mientras las miraban reír.

Hino: eso lo sabrán luego, no se preocupen -. Dijo contentando a la pregunta.

Hina: si, por ahora sigan caminando para llegar pronto -. Sin interés.

Hino: y caminen rápido, que hay mucho que explicar y muy poco tiempo -. Dijo mientras los miraba.

Rrbz: ¡¿cómo supieron lo que pensamos?! -. Preguntaron gritando.

Hina: ya les dijimos que se los explicaremos luego -. Dijo un tanto molesta por las preguntas.

Hino: así que apresúrense si quieren saber pronto todo lo que ocurre -. Un tanto molesta.

Hina: y ya estamos algo aburrida -. Dijo sin más.

Hino: y si nos aburrimos nos enojamos y no nos quieren ver enojadas -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rrbz: pero hace poco ¿no estaban enojadas? -. Preguntaron.

Hino: se podría decir que era nuestro nivel más bajo de enojo -. Dijo pensando.

Hina: yo creo que no alcanza a ser ni el más bajo, sería mucho menos que eso -. Pensando del mismo modo.

Hino: no solo nos molestamos un poco, ya que si nos enojamos somos peligrosas -. Dijo despreocupada.

Rrbz: (_genial, gracias a dios no las hicimos enojar_) -. Pensaron aliviados.

Hino: si tienen suerte.

Hina: bastante diría yo.

Rrbz: ¡¿Cómo hacen eso?! Y dejen de hacerlo es molesto -. Dijeron enojados

Hino/Hina: ¡Jamás! – gritaron al unísono.

Hino: es un hábito

Hina: o mala costumbre llámenlo como quieran.

Hino: si, y si queremos.

Hina: (Podríamos hablarles telepáticamente) -. Telepáticamente en la mente de los Rrbz mientras reía.

Hino: (y muchas cosas mas) -. De la misma manera.

Hina: (también podríamos averiguar sus más profundos secretos) -. Mirando a los chicos fijamente.

Hino: (conque por eso se aburrieron) -. Dijo con sorpresa.

Hina:(Interesante) -. Mientras reían.

Hino: (mmm... así que eso es lo que tienen bien guardado, ¿no crees Hina?) -. Con una sonrisa.

Hina: (sería muy malo que se nos escapara, verdad chicos) -. Mientras los miraba.

Hino: (porque todo puede pasar no creen) -. En forma sarcástica.

Hina: (si a una se le escapan las cosas fácilmente)

Hino: (y podrían revelarse varias cosas) -. Comenzando a reír por la cara de los chicos.

Rrbz: ¿cómo esto se volvió en una extorción? y ¡¿cómo, Hacen eso?! -. Dijeron indignados.

Hino: es para q nos respeten nada mas, verdad

Hina: si, ni que fuéramos a revelar eso -. Dijo como si fuera muy notorio.

Rrbz: ¡no se atrevan! -. Gritaron desesperados.

Hina: que no, que no haciendo un ademan con las manos.

Hino: pero no nos menosprecien de nuevo -. Advirtiéndoles.

Hina: les quedo claro -. Con una vos seria.

Hino: si, porque si no, ¿qué creen que pase? -. En tono amenazante.

Hina: tal vez hasta la ciudad entera se entere -. Dijo mientras razonaba lo dicho.

Hino: o tal vez Japón -. Mientras lo meditaba.

Hina: o hasta el mundo entero -. Con una sonrisa

Hino: a que suena interesante -. Mientras se comenzaba a reír.

Hina: En verdad, ya me lo imagino en todas la noticias

Hino: Lo imaginan -. Con una gran sonrisa.

Hina: Sería tan genial -. Imaginándolo.

Hino: Quedaría en ridículo a nivel mundial me pregunto ¿qué pasaría con su reputación?

Hina: Eso sería la mejor parte ya que quedaría por los suelos

Rrbz: no, no, no, no, no, por favor no lo hagan -. Arrodillándose.

Hino: Bien se notan que ya nos tiene respeto -. Alegre.

Hina: Eso nos gusta -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: Sus secretos están a salvo por ahora,

Hina: Si, hacen algo mal -. En tono amenazante

Hino/Hina:  
Lees ira muy mal -. Comenzando a reír.- entendieron -. Con una sonrisa inocente en sus caras

Rrbz: si, si, si, si, si, si, entendimos nos quedo muy claro -. Mientras las miraban con temor.- (_¿cómo pueden tener esa sonrisa inocente después de esto?)._

Hina/Hino: (¿qué fue lo que dijeron?) -. Con una sonrisa que daba tanto miedo que se hicieron en los pantalones.-

Rrbz: nada, nada una gota al estilo anime en sus cabezas.

Hina: (Mira parece que se hicieron en sus pantalones) -. Se hablaban entre ellas mientras reían.

Hino: (Si, son tan miedosas la nenitas) -. Mientras reía.

Hina: (Espera no son solo unas nenitas) -. Dijo seria

Hino: (Así ¿que mas?, aparte de cobardes) -. Dijo con duda.

Hina: (Miedosos, llorones, idiotas...) -. Mientras reía más fuerte.

Hino: (si, lo sé) -. Mientras reían.

Hina: (¿lo mejor sería decirles en sus mentes?) -. Hace poco se habían percatado de algo

Hino: (no lo creo, pienso que con lo de antes les bastó).

Ppgz: oigan ya vamos a llegar -. Pero el grupo hiso caso omiso de lo dicho por las Ppgz.

Hino: (¿se lo decimos para que por lo menos se cambien?)

Hina: (si tienes razón)

Hino: (¿se los décimos por telepatía?)

Hina: (Si, a ver qué tal reaccionan)

Hino: (Muy bien a la cuenta de tres)

Hina: (1)

Hino: (2)

Hina:(3)

Hino/Hina: (¡tiene los pantalones mojados!) -. Dicen telepáticamente a los Rrbz

Rrbz: no lo digan maldición -. Enojados

Hina: Me encantan sus reacciones, tú qué dices -. Volviendo a reír.

Hino: Fueron las mejores que vi en mi vida -. Del mismo modo.

Hina: Si, lo se

Ppgz: ya llegamos al laboratorio

Hino: Bien chicos, cámbiense y entremos al laboratorio.

Hina: ¿o piensan estar así todo el día? -. Con una sonrisa

Rrbz: ¡claro que no! -. Enojados, ya que todo era culpa de ellas.

Hino: qué bueno -. Con una sonrisa burlona.

Ppgz: ¡¿de qué diablos están hablando?! -. Preguntaron ya que no entendían nada

Hina: de nada, de nada -. Moviendo sus manos

Hino: si, de nada -. Con una sonrisa.

Hina/Hino: verdad chicos -. Mientras los miraban

Rrbz: ¡sí! -. Contestaron de inmediato.

Hino: lo ven chicas no se preocupen -. Dijo con calma.

Hina: sí, todo está bien -. Dijo ya más calmada.

Hino: bueno entramos para explicarles lo que ocurre si.

Hina: ahí les explicaremos con más detalles.

Hino: espero que nos entiendan y ayuden.

Hina: aunque la ayuda de los chidos la tenemos asegurada.

Hino: verdad -. Dando la vuelta pare verlos.

Rrbz: ¡¿eh? ¿Por qué?!

Hina: ¿Por qué? Dicen -. Cuestionándose

Hino: pensé que eso había quedado claro -. Con duda

Rrbz: ¿pero porque tenemos que trabajar con ellas? -. Con enojo.

Hina: Por que nosotras lo decimos -. Con un aura oscura

Hino: y para que su secreto este a salvo -. Como amenaza.

Hina: ¿o acaso, quieren que se enteren?

Rrbz: ¡claro que no! -. Gritaron asustados

Hino/Hina: Bien pues ya está decidido -. Entrando al laboratorio

Terminada la discusión entraron al laboratorio para explicar lo ocurrido a las chicas y los chicos.

¡CHAN! ¡CHAN!

Yo: esperamos que les haya gustado

Mia: y los personajes de Hina y Hino son Nicole y Yumi

Yo: si así es, yo soy Hino y Hina es Nicole

Mia: esperamos que dejen sus reviews

Yo: ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	3. Los Guardianes

Yo: ¡HOLA MUNDO ENTERO!

Mia: hola, en serio serias tan amable de no gritar tan fuerte

Yo: lo siento, pero estoy emocionada

Mia: bueno ya no importa, sin más que decir… ¡EMPEZAMOS!

Yo: ¡Y DISFRUTEN!

(Telepatía)

(_Pensamiento_)

**Guardianes de los Sellos**

_Tercer Capítulo: _**_Los Guardianes_**

Todos entraron al laboratorio, donde el profesor estaba haciendo unos experimentos junto con ken y Poochie

Profesor: hola chicas -. Mientras miraba a las chicas

Ken: chicas se dan cuenta de que los Rrbz vienen detrás de ustedes -. Dijo preocupado.

Momoko: si, no se preocupen -. Dijo calmada.

Miyako: si, ellos ya no van a ser villanos -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Poochie: chicas, quienes son ellas -. Viendo a Hina y Hino.

Kaoru: cierto, empiecen a hablar y explíquennos que era ese monstruo-. Dice viéndolas.

Poochie: ¿monstruo, que monstruo? -. Dice con duda.

Mo: Poochie, ¿tú no nos habías llamado? -. Mirando al pequeño perro.

Poochie: no, ya que no sentí ni una presencia de rayos z negros -. Dijo muy seguro.

Hino: es verdad, ellos no lo posen -. Dijo razonando lo dicho por el perro.

Ken: desde que Him fue derrotado, ya no hay muchos monstruos que posean rayos z negros, solo los que ya conocemos -. Dijo mirando a las chicas.

Hina: esos monstruos no están hechos de rayos z negros -. Dijo mirando a las Ppgz y Rrbz.

Hino: sino de presencias malignas, o del egoísmo y maldad de la gente -. Tratando de resumir lo que era esa cosa.

Hina: (Hino, crees que ya esté empezando a aumentar su poder) -. Dijo preocupada.

Hino:(eso también me estoy preguntando) -. Dijo con intriga.

Hina: (crees que ya los haya vencido) -. Con melancolía en su vos.

Hino: (supongo, pero todavía tenemos que pensar en cómo explicárselos) -. Dice pensativa

Hina: (¡QUE! crees que ya los derroto, ¿que pasara si los derroto?, ¿su poder volverá completo?) -. Dijo sorprendida

Hino:(no me refiero a que ellos todavía tienen el sello, pero están empezando a obedecerlo; todavía tenemos tiempo... ¡y no grites tan fuerte! Me vas a dejar sorda)-. Dijo un tanto molesta.

Hina: (pero es que me molesta, por culpa del imbécil que libero a Him, ellos están luchando y si pierden sabes lo que puede pasar) -. Con ira y tristeza.

Hino:(espera, no escuchaste que ellos mencionaron a Him)-. Dijo recordando lo que avía escuchado.

Hina:( ¡HE! tienes razón) quien de ustedes fue el que menciono a Him -. Casi gritando.

Ken: fui yo, ¿por qué?-. Pregunta sorprendido.

Hino: que es lo que sabes de Him -. Pregunto.

Hina: contesta rápido -. Dijo alterada.

Ken: pues... la verdad... ¡NOSOTROS FUIMOS QUIENES LO LIBERARON -. Diciendo la última parte rápido y nervioso, por la reacción de las chicas.

Hina/Hino: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! muy molestas

Ken: que nosotros lo liberamos -. Dijo con miedo.

Profesor: ¿por qué les interesa saber eso?-. Dice curioso.

Hina: maldito enano, por su culpa el escapo -. Tomando a ken de la bata.

Hino: ¡cálmate!, que ellos no saben de quien hablas -. Intentando calmarla.

Hina: y a mí que, este enano es el culpable, como se te ocurre lanzar esos rayos si ni siquiera sabían si servían -. Gritándole al niño.

Hino: ¡DIJE QUE TE CALMARAS¡ -. Grita ya enojada.

Ken: espera como sabes eso -. Pregunto una vez que Hina lo soltó.

Hino: digamos que sabemos varias cosas -. Dice mirando al chico.

Hina: si, y mucho de lo que ustedes no tienen idea -. Dijo más calmada.

Hino: (hasta que por fin te calmas, deberías controlarte) -. Dice un poco molesta.

Hina: (lo sé, pero no puedo, sabes cómo soy) -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: (pues claro que te conozco, eres mi hermana después de todo jiji) -. Riendo para sus adentros

Hina: (jajajja, si lo sé) -. Con un sonrisa.

Hino: (hay que empezar a explicarles, entonces hermana) -. dice parando de reír.

Hina: (bueno) bien como noto que tiene dudas, les explicaremos lo que ocurre -. Sentándose en un silla frente a la mesa

Hino: esta será una historia un poco larga así que sería mejor que se sentaran-. Sentándose al lado de Hina.

Hina: bueno esto, como lo explicamos -. Dijo con duda.

Hino: si no es tan fácil, aunque los chicos y las chicas ya conocen parte de la historia, ¿verdad? -. Dijo mirando a los susodichos.

Boomer: no, solo sabemos de sus raros poderes -. Dijo con duda.

Brick: si, no nos han explicado nada aun -. Dijo mirándolas

Hino: sí que son idiotas, nos referimos a la leyenda de los guardianes del sello -. Dijo mirándolos.

Butch: eso que nos contaron en clases hoy -. Recordando la leyenda.

Miyako: pero ¿no es solo un mito? -. Dijo con duda

Momoko: yo pensé que era solo una leyenda -. Dijo intrigada

Profesor: ¿hablan de la leyenda de los guardianes del sello? -. Dijo el profesor con duda.

Kaoru: si esa misma, ¿Cómo la conoce profesor? -. Dijo con duda.

Ken: lo que pasa es que es una leyenda muy conocida -. Explico el chico.

Hina: si ya todos conocen la leyenda esto será más fácil -. Dijo con simpleza

Hino: la verdad, es que esa leyenda en cierta y por ustedes...-dice señalando al profesor, ken y Poochie.

Hina: el que fue sellado, por los 2 guardines, fue liberado -. Dice molesta.

Ppgz/Rrbz/ken/Poochie/profesor: ¡¿QUE?! -. Dijeron exaltados.

Hino: como lo oyen, es su culpa que el se haya liberado -. Dice molesta

Kaoru: y que pasa con los guardianes que cuidaban el sello -. Dijo recordando la historia.

Boomer: si se supone que 2 se sellaron con él y 2 cuidaban del sello -. Mientras lo razonaba.

Profesor: y a todo esto, ¿ustedes quiénes son y que tienen que ver con la leyenda? -. Mirando a las chicas.

Ken: es cierto, aun no sabemos sus nombres -. Dijo mirándolas.

Hina: verdad aun no nos hemos presentado -. Dijo sorprendida por su descuido

Hino: tienes razón, supongo que se nos olvido -. Dijo de igual modo.

Hina: mi nombre es Hina y ella es mi hermana Hino y somos las guardianas de la leyenda -. Dice con un sonrisa

Todos: ¡¿QUE?!

Hino: como lo oyeron... -. y de repente a las dos les ruge e estomago y todos caen al estilo anime.

Hina: jajaj lo sentimos, lo que pasa es que no hemos comido en días -. Dijo riendo por lo sucedido.

Hino: es cierto, nos estamos muriendo de hambre jajaja -. Del mismo modo.

Profesor: bueno pues ¿qué les gustaría comer? -. Dijo viendo a las chicas.

Ken: nos sentimos un poco mal, ya que es nuestra culpa, pidan lo que quieran -. Dijo un poco apenado.

Hina/Hino: enserio -. Con los ojos brillosos

Profesor/Ken: ¡sí! -. Dijeron al unisón.

Hina/Hino: que bien muy felices

Hina: quiero una pizza, nunca he probado una, así que la quiero probar -. Con una gran sonrisa.

Hino: y yo quiero mmm... ¡10 SANDWICH DE QUESO! -. Grito contenta.

Hina: no te aburres de eso -. Dijo un poco aburrida.

Hino: ¡JAMAS! -. Grito.- recuerda que es lo que más me gusta en el mundo

Hina: lo sé, lo sé -. Dice mirándola con cansancio

Hino: bien, y ¿Cómo están chicos? veo que se encuentran mejor jiji -. Dice con burla.

Hina: si parecen más limpios jajajaja -. Burlándose de los chicos.

Ken: aquí esta su comida -. Con una pizza tamaño familiar y muchos sándwich de queso.

Hino: ¡SI, QUESO! -. Dice comiéndose los sándwiches hasta que Butch coge uno y Hina se da cuenta.

Butch: este sándwich se ve delicioso-. Dice mirándolo.

Hina: deja eso hay si no quieres morir -. Comiendo la pizza.- esto esta delicioso, el lo mejor que e probado en mi vida -. Con brillo en los ojos.

Butch: ¿a qué te refieres con morir? despreocupado

Hina: odia que le quiten esas cosas -. Dice indicando los sándwich.

Butch: pues yo no le tengo miedo a esa niña-. Dice con valentía

Hina: Hino mira lo que tiene el en su mano -. Indicando a Butch.

Hino: ¿eh? ¡QUE HACES CON ESO! -. Dijo con un aura oscura.

Butch: comiendo que más -. Dijo con burla.

Hino: ¡SUELTA ESO AHORA! -. Grito en voz amenazante.

Butch: cla-claro -. Dejándolo en la mesa por la cara que puso Hino

Hino: ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN NADIE SE COME MI SANDWICH DEQUESO! ¡NADIE! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!-. Dice furiosa mientras lo miraba con sus ojos que se

Hicieron rojos por lo molesta que estaba.

Butch: ya te lo devolví -. Dijo asustado.- oye Hina, ¿porque sus ojos están rojos? -. Pregunto con miedo a Hina.

Hina: lo que pasa es que cuando nos enojamos nuestros ojos cambian de color, los de Hino a rojo y los míos a verde eléctrico -. Explico mientras comía.

Minutos más tardes cuando las chicas terminaron de comer.

Miyako: chicas ustedes dijeron que eran la guardianas del sello verdad -. Pregunto

Hina: así es -. Contesto.

Hino: ¿por qué? -. Pregunto con duda.

Brick: es que en la leyenda dice que son guardianes -. Dijo con duda en la voz.

Hina: lo que pasa es que con el paso del tiempo la leyenda fue cambiando un poco.

Hino: al igual que se omitieron algunas cosas, por eso el error -. Termino de explicar.

Hina: es que esa historia es vieja, es un poco lógico que cambiara -. Como si fura muy lógico.

Boomer: ahora que lo mencionan, esa historia es bastante antigua, ¿Cómo qué edad tienen ustedes? -. Pregunto con intriga.

Hino: pues...supongo que serán cientos, ¿no Hina? -. Dijo tratando de recordar.

Hina: si, supongo -. Dijo mirando a Hino

Rrbz/Ppgz: ¡¿QUE?!

Brick: pero se ven demasiado jóvenes para tener cientos de años -. Sorprendido.

Hina. Si lo sé -. Dijo sin importancia

Hino: pero no es así, las apariencias engañan, recuérdalo -. Dijo mirando al pelirrojo.

Ken: bueno ahora nos explican bien lo que ocurre -. Dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Brick: y nos pueden decir ¿que son esos extraños poderes que tienen? -. Un tanto molesto por recordar lo que había pasado.

Hino: bueno nosotras tenemos poderes de telepatía y telequinesis aparte de otros como fuerza y velocidad-

Hina: y armas especiales -. Concluyo

Hino: por eso podemos ver sus secretos

Hina: ya que podemos indagar en la mente de las persona y ver cosas que hasta ellos mismos olvidaron -. Concluyendo la explicación de los poderes.- como dice la leyenda, hemos estado cuidando de los sellos por años -. Comenzó a explicar nuevamente.

Hino: pero cuando liberaron a Him hubo un incremento de maldad en el mundo, dando le la fuerza suficiente para que el escapara.

Hina: y por eso los otros guardianes se están debilitando.

Hino: por lo cual necesitamos su ayuda -. Refiriéndose a las Ppgz y los Rrbz.

Hina: ya que el recupero mucho de sus poderes y es una gran amenaza para el mundo.

Hino: le tomara un tiempo el recuperar todos sus poderes.

Hina/Hino: por eso necesitamos que nos ayude -. Dijeron al unisón mirando a las Ppgz y los Rrbz.

Momoko: claro que las ayudaremos -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Miyako: en parte también es nuestra culpa -. Dijo un tanto triste.

Kaoru: y si lo que dicen de que el mundo corre peligro con mayor razón las ayudaremos -. Dijo con los brazos en el cuello.

Brick: por nuestra parte no hay problema -. Dijo sin más.

Butch: como ya habíamos dichos nos aburrimos del mal -. Dijo mirándolas.

Boomer: pero no creo que seamos de mucha ayuda, ya que no tenemos poderes como las chicas -. Dijo un tanto triste.

Hino: por los poderes no se preocupen nosotros les daremos más poderes a las chicas y a ustedes también -. Dijo con decisión.

Hina: y a ti también perrito, así podrás detectar a esos monstruos -. Dijo mirando a Poochie.

Hino: déjamelo a mí Hina -. Acercándose al perro.

Hina: bueno -. Dijo simplemente.- y nosotras los entrenaremos a ustedes, para que puedan dominar los nuevos poderes que les daremos -. Explicándoles a los chicos y chicas.

Hino: bien, no te muevas -. Dice mientras sale una luz de sus manos la cual envuelve a Poochie.- bien con esto podrás detectar a los monstruos nuevos sin problema.

Hina: solo faltan a los chicos y chicas -. Mirándolos

Hino: bien acérquense, yo les daré el poder a las chicas y tú a los chicos -. Dice mirando a Hina.

Hina: bien, chicos acérquense -. Mirándolos

Hino: ustedes también chicas -. Mirándolas.

Ppgz: claro -. Dicen acercándose a Hino

Una vez dicho esto Hino repitió lo que hiso con Poochie y del mismo modo una luz envolvió a las chicas.

Hina: chicos ustedes igual

Rrbz: bueno -. Mientras se acercaban.

Hina: bueno, ya sé que ustedes no tienen poderes como ellas ni se pueden trasformar, pero en el fondo si los tienen, ya que por lo que me doy cuenta ustedes también posen esos rayos z blancos, pero están mesclados con los negros -. Dijo mientras los miraba.- bueno con esto esos rayos z blancos se activaran y podrán transformarse como las chicas.

Boomer: eso es cierto -. Dijo sorprendido.

Butch: genial, ahora podremos volar -. Dijo feliz

Brick: y tendremos poderes -. Dijo con ilusión.

Una vez dicho esto los chicos se acercaron felices a Hina y ella repitió lo que avía eco su hermana y del mismo modo una luz envolvió a los chicos, cuando esta luz desapareció los chicos tenían unos cinturones como las chicas ero de color negro con una R en vez de una P.

Hina: listo, con eso es suficiente.

Rrbz: genial ahora tenemos poderes.

Hino: y si ustedes chicos no colaboran como corresponde ya saben lo que puede pasar jijiji -. Dice con un tono amenazante

Hina: bueno creo que lo explicamos lo mejor posible, ahora cada 1 de ustedes tendrá un poder, pero eso lo veremos mañana, ya se está haciendo tarde -. Dijo un poco cansada.

Momoko: me queda una duda ¿qué paso con los 2 gurreros que sellaron a ese demonio o cosa lo que sea? -. Dijo con duda.

Hino: bueno ellos se convirtieron en los sellos que encierran al ser pero se están debilitando.

Hina: y si se debilitan pueden volverse malvados -. Con melancolía en la vos.

Hino: por eso necesitamos su ayuda, para que vuelvan a la normalidad -. Dice también con melancolía

Hina: por eso gracias por ayudarnos, ellos son muy importantes para nosotras -. Dice con una gran sonrisa.

Hino: si muchas gracias -. Con una gran sonrisa.

Hina: por cierto chicos, no usen sus poderes hasta mañana, ya que debemos entrenarlos para que aprendan a usarlos.

Brick: bien, bien, no los usaremos -. Hablando por los 3.

Miyako: chicas ya es tarde deberíamos irnos a casa -. Viendo la hora.

Momoko: tienes razón -. Mirando lo tarde que era.

Hino: (¿sabes dónde nos quedaremos?) -. Preguntando a Hina.

Hina: (no, no lo sé) -. Con duda

Miyako: chicas ustedes donde viven

Hino: pues no tenemos donde quedarnos -. Dice con tristeza

Profesor: que les parecen si se quedan aquí, tenemos unas habitaciones demás -. Dice mirando a las chicas

Hina: enserio -. Dice con una sonrisa.- pero me gustaría estar en la misma que Hino.

Profesor: claro no hay problema -. Dice con una sonrisa.

Hino: ¡muchas gracias! -. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Profesor: no se preocupen, es un favor que les debemos ya que es nuestra culpa lo que ocurrió -. Dijo mirándolas.

Hino: ya no importa eso sonriendo

Ken: vengan yo las llevare a su habitación -. Indicándoles el 2 piso del laboratorio.

Kaoru: bien profesor nosotras nos vamos ya -. Dijo kaoru dirigiéndose a la salida.

Miyako: si adiós.

Momoko: adiós.

Rrbz: adiós.

Hina/Hino: adiós -. Despidiéndose de las chicas y chicos.

Luego que las llevo a una gran habitación con 2 camas era muy espaciosa.

Ken: se que esta vacía, pero mañana compraremos cosas para ustedes sí -. Dijo mientras las hacía pasar.

Hino: no se preocupen, estaremos bien -. Dijo mirando la habitación

Hina: no tienen por qué molestarse -. Dijo mirando al chico

Ken: no es una molestia, y lo aremos de todos modos -. Dijo mirándolas.

Hino: se lo agradecemos.

Hina: si, están haciendo muchas cosas por nosotras.

Ken: o se preocupen y descanse -. Saliendo de la habitación

Hina: bien pues durmamos, que estoy muy cansada -. Dijo con un bostezo.

Hino: bien, yo hare el desayuno para todos ¿te parece? -. Mientras miraba a Hina

Hina: de que estás hablando, están tan cansadas que ya hablas cosas raras -. Dijo mirándola extrañada.

Hino: me refiero a hacer el desayuno de mañana, pensaba hacer hotcakes pero ya que alguien dice que descanse... -. Mirando a Hina.

Hina: si descansa mañana tendremos que entrenarlos -. Mientras se recostaba en una cama

Hino: pero recuerda que también pensaba hacer pizza...pero mejor no, ya que tienes razón es mejor entrenar con el estomago vacio -. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Hina: vamos que era broma, no podemos entrenar sin comida -. Dijo levantándose de golpe.

Hino: pero que no era que yo no iba a cocinar porque estaba cansada -. Dijo en tono de burla.

Hina: si te duermes luego no estarás cansada y podrás hacer pizza -. Dijo con brillo en los ojos.

Hino: bien, bien, hare pizza de desayuno-. Dice mientras se acuesta con una sonrisa.

Hina: siiiiiii -. Mientras reía y se acostaba.

Hino: que descanses.

Hina: tu igual.-. Después ambas se quedaron dormidas para poder al día siguiente comenzar el entrenamiento junto con las Ppgz y los Rrbz.-

¡CHAN! ¡CHAN!

Yumi: y hasta aquí es el cap número tres

Mia: si, esperamos que les haya gustado

Yumi: ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJARNOS REVIEWS!

Mia: hasta la próxima


	4. Un dia raro

Yumi: ¡Hola a todos los queridos lectores de FanFiction!

Mia: ¡Hola!, bien aquí les traemos el cap 4 de este fic

Yumi: como saben yo tengo a parte de este otro fic y disculpen por demorarme es que como tengo demasiada tarea a veces no lo puedo continuar

Mia: si, esta escritora tiene mucho todavía

Yumi: no es cierto, pero posiblemente lo suba a más tardar esta semana

Mia: ¡nos leemos abajo!

Yumi: ¡EMPEZAMOS!

**Guardianes de los Sellos**

_Cuarto Capítulo:_ _Un día raro _

Al día siguiente Hina y Hino se levantaron para preparar el desayuno, pero ya no parecían chicas de 15 años ahora parecían de 10 año.

Hino: bien voy a comenzar a hacer la pizza -. Comenzando a : ¡SI!, pizza pizza -. Decía feliz mientras golpea la mesa con las manos, llevaba el pelo suelto.

Hino: cálmate, el profesor Ken y Poochie todavía están durmiendo -. Dice en tono de regaño, metiendo la masa ya lista al horno.

Hina: bueno, pero as la pizza rápido, que tengo hambre -. Dijo con un puchero.

Hino: está bien, ya falta poco para que se termine de hornear mientras revisa el horno.

Hina: bueno, sacare unos platos acercaba la silla a un mueble y comenzaba a buscar.- ¿dónde estarán? ¡Ho! aquí están

Hino: bien, ya está lista-. Dice sacando la pizza del horno.

Hina: ya puse los platos -. Dice sentándose en a la mesa.

Hino: muy bien, cortare la pizza-. Mientras corta la pizza y en eso baja el profesor junto con Ken y Poochie.

Hina: hola profesor, hola Poochie y hola Ken -. Dijo feliz mientras miraba la pizza.

Hino: ¡buenos días! -. Dice con una sonrisa mientras come la pizza.

Ken: buenos días -. Dice mientras se frota los ojos.

Profesor: buenos días, ¿que huele tan bien? -. Pregunto aun dormido.

Hino: es la pizza que prepare -. Dice sonriendo.

Poochie: ¡genial pizza! -. Dice feliz el perro.

Profeso: por cierto ¿quiénes son ustedes? -. Poniendo atención a las chicas.

Hino: ¡ha!... nosotras somos Hina y Hino-. Dice calmada.

Ken: ¡ho! son Hina y Hino -. Dice aun dormido.

Profesor/Ken: ¡¿QUE?!

Hino: si, pero tenemos esta apariencia cuando estamos cansadas o no queremos usar demasiada energía -. Explicando tranquilamente.

Profesor: ha... no sabía eso de ustedes -. Dice en pose pensativa.

Hina: ayer se nos olvidó mencionarlo -. Dice con una sonrisa.

Hino: lo sentimos -. Dice con pena.

Profesor: no se preocupen por eso chicas-. Dice sonriendo

Hina: bueno menos charla y más comida, que tengo hambre -. Dijo empezando a comer.

Hino: bien, gracias por la comida-. Empezando también a comer.

Profesor/Ken/Poochie: ¡gracias por la comida! -. Dicen y empiezan a comer.

Ken: esta pizza está muy deliciosa -. Dice muy feliz.

Hina: eso es muy lógico, Hino y yo sabemos cocinar muy bien -. Mientras comía.

Hino: aunque digas eso, siempre soy yo la que cocino -. Dice mirándola fijamente.

Hina: sabes que yo igual cocino, pero solo para personas muy especiales -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hino: si sé que cocinas pero yo suelo hacerlo con más frecuencia (y me pregunte a que persona especial cocinas) -. Dice pícaramente por telepatía.

Hina: es que es tu siempre te ofreces para cocinar (eso no importa) -. Dice sonrojada.

Hino: bien, bien (¿estás segura?) -. Dice pícaramente.

Hina: (si muy segura) tanto triste.

Hino: (ya no te pongas así, solo era un broma) calmándola.

Hina: (quien está triste) -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino:( a mí no me puedes engañar, eres mi hermana y te conozco) -. Mirándola.

Hina: (ya no le des importancias ¿sí?, las chicas están por llegar) -. Cambiando de tema.

Hino: (Bien, pero come rápido) -. Dice sonriéndole.

Hina: (si lo sé) -. Mientras le sonreía.

Hino: (sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre) -. Dice feliz

Hina: (¿y eso a que viene?, bueno no importa, ya que tú también cuentas conmigo) -. Dijo feliz.

Hino: (lo sé, por eso eres mi hermana y mejor amiga) -. Feliz.

Luego se siente que abren la puerta del laboratorio y entran las Ppgz y los Rrbz.

Miyako: hola chicas -. Saludando a Hino y Hina.

Hino: hola chicas y hola chicos -. Dice sonriendo.

Hina: hola a todos sonriendo.

Butch: ya están como niñitas de nuevo -. Mirando a las niñas.

Hino: ¡¿COMO NOS DIJISTE?! -. Gritando.

Hina: valla chicas me acabo de acordar de algo que les quería contar -. Dice dirigiéndose a las chicas.

Hino: ah! claro es algo muy importante -. Dice sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo a los Rrbz.

Ppgz: ¡¿Qué es?! -. Con duda.

Brick: ¡NADA, NADA! -. Grita desesperado

Boomer: Butch cierra tu boca por una maldita vez y discúlpate -. Mirando a Butch.

Butch: ¡bien, bien, bien!, lo siento pero no digan nada por favor -. Dice suplicándoles rodillas.

Hino: bien no diremos nada, (tal vez jajaja) -. Mientras reía.

Hina: si no se preocupen (no prometo nada) -. Con una sonrisa inocente.

Hino: no diremos nada (por ahora no, pero después no les prometemos nada jajaja) -. Dice en la mente de los Rrbz.

Hina: si nadita (por el momento, vamos a ver qué pasa más adelante) -. Del mismo modo.

Brick: en la que nos metiste Butch -. Dice enojado.

Boomer: bien hecho, de esta no nos salvamos -. Dijo cansado.

Butch: ya dije que lo sentía, de acuerdo -. Dice alterado

Hino: eso lo hablaremos más adelante, por ahora tenemos que hacer otra cosa -. Dijo tranquila.

Ppgz: ¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HABLANDO?! -. Dicen confundidas

Hina: algo entre nosotras y ellos, nada de importancia verdad -. Mientras los miraba.

Hino: (dan un paso en falso y ya verán)-. Dice con un tono amenazante pero con una sonrisa inocente a los Rrbz

Boomer: si nada con importancia, ¿verdad chicos? -. Dice mirando a sus hermanos.

Brick/Butch: si nada -. Con una gota al estilo anime.

Hino: (muy bien Boomer, por ahora eres el que nos cae mejor junto con Brick) -. Dice en sus mentes sonriéndoles.

Hina: (si eres el más tierno y no tienes malas ideas para cubrir al idiota de Butch) -. Dice felicitando al rubio.

Hino: (así que tu estas a salvo) -. Dice de igual manera.

Hina: bueno vasta de esto y comencemos con el entrenamiento -. Dice muy feliz.

Boomer: oyeron hermanos, ¡dijeron que estoy a salvo! -. Dice muy feliz.

Brick: de ellas, pero no de nosotros -. Con una aura oscura.

Hina: dejen de hablar o acaso no me escucharon -. Dijo enojada.

Hino: si cállense y no le vayan a hacer nada a Boomer o ¡nos verán enojadas! -. Dice perdiendo la paciencia.

Hina: bueno chicas y chicos vamos afuera, pero primero -. Una luz la envolvió y regreso a su forma de 15 años.

Hino: no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que entrenar -. Dice ya estando en su forma de 15 años.

Boomer: vieron no me pueden hacer nada jajajaja -. Dice burlándose de sus hermanos.

Hina: no presumas Boomer, que eso no me gusta -. Con una sonrisa, mientras se amarraba el pelo en 2 coletas.

Boomer: está bien -. Dice sonriendo

Brick: ¡¿y porque solo él está libre?! -. Dice con intriga

Hina: bueno su carácter me recuerda un poco a... -. Se quedó callada.

Hino: haa… ¿a quién te recordara? -. Dice pícaramente.

Hina: a nadie... jajjajajj -. Sonrojada.- bien salgamos a entrenar -. Mientras salía lo más rápido de la sala.

Hino: ¡no te libraras NUNCA de esta conversación! -. Dice corriendo tras ella.

Momoko: será mejor seguirlas -. Dijo mirando como salían del lugar.

Miyako: si tienes razón -. Comenzando a caminar.

Kaoru: rápido ya quiero ver mis nuevos poderes -. Dijo feliz.

Butch: seguro que no se compararan con los míos -. Dijo con superioridad.

Kaoru: los tuyo serán los más débiles -. Dijo con burla.

Butch: claro que no verdecita, yo soy y seré siempre mejor que tu -. Dice también con superioridad.

Brick: si, si lo que digas pero sal luego -. Digo mientras salía.

Boomer: rápido -. Dijo mientras caminaba.

Butch: oigan no me dejen con esta -. Señalando a Kaoru.

Kaoru: adiós idiota -. Mientras salía corriendo.

Butch: como que idiota -. Mientras salía corriendo tras ella.

Una vez todos se encontraba afuera las chicas se dispusieron a explicarles como sería el entrenamiento.

Hina: bien primero entrenaremos a los Rrbz, ya que todos sus poderes son nuevos y no los controlan -. Dijo en frente de todos junto con Hino.

Hino: mientras chicas pueden hacer lo que quieran, para enseñarles a ellos por lo menos lo básico -. Señalando con su pulgar a los Rrbz.

Momoko: bueno nosotras solo miraremos -. Dijo sentándose.

Hino: muy bien, pero no podemos entrenar aquí es demasiado pequeño -. Dice observado el patio del laboratorio.

Hina: ¿hay un bosque aquí cerca? -. Pregunto mirando las chicas.

Kaoru: si, está por el norte -. Señalando la dirección.

Hina: bien pues iremos hay -. Dijo feliz.- chicas se pueden trasformar y llevar a las chicos, dudo que ellos puedan volar.

Ppgz: ¡CLARO! -. Dice transformándose y llevando cada una a su contraparte de la mano volando

Hino: será mejor que también volemos -. Dijo mirando a Hina.

Hina: si tienes razón -. Comenzando a levitar.

Bubbles: no sabía que también podían volar -. Dice sorprendida.

Hino: la verdad tenemos muchos trucos bajo la manga

Hina: más adelante los verán todos -. Con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Un ser se encontraba planeando como conquistar el mundo.

¿?: Ahora que al fin me libere de esos sellos, no será difícil dominar este mundo y lo mejor es que los sellos perdieron la memoria y fueron dominados por la maldad, solo me falta recuperar por completo mi poder -. Dijo un chico de unos 18 años, de pelo color ceniza y ojos rojos, vestía un polo rojo y encima de este una chaqueta grande negra con detalles negros y mangas largas con unos pantalones negros y zapatos rojos con negros

¿?: Itachi-sama ¿le gustaría beber algo? -. Dijo una chica de unos 18 años, teína el pelo morado hasta la cintura con un cintillo negro en el pelo con ojos color violeta, tenía un vestido morado con detalles negros hasta arriba de las rodillas, con unos guantes lilas hasta debajo del codo y unas botas negras por debajo de las rodillas.

Itachi: claro tráeme algo y Kiyoko dile a Hikaru que venga aquí -. Respondiendo al nombre de Itachi, mientras estaba sentado en un gran trono en una sala oscura.

Kiyoko: Como ordene Itachi-sama -. Dijo la chica que respondía al nombre Kiyoko.

¿?: Que te ordeno mi padre -. Pregunto un chico de 15 años, con cabello negro y ojos verdes, con unos jeans oscuros, una chaqueta negra y una camisa morada oscuro y vans negras.

Kiyoko: disculpe Kuro-sama su padre me ordeno traerle algo de beber y llamar a Hikaru -. Dijo mirando al chico.

Kuro: solo eso te pidió Kiyoko -. Pregunto el chico de pelo negro.

Kiyoko: si, así es -. Dice con un tono carmesí en su rostro que pasó desapercibido por el chico.

Kuro: bueno no te interrumpo más -. Dijo en tono frio y sigo el camino hacia su padre.

Kiyoko: bien Kuro-sama, ahora ¿dónde está Hikaru? -. Buscado por todas partes.

Kuro: se encuentra en su habitación -. Contestando a la pregunta de la chica.

Kiyoko: ¡ha! gra-gracias Kuro-sama -. Dijo sonrojada, ya que el chico la escucho.

Luego se dirigió a la habitación del susodicho.

Kiyoko: Hikaru Itachi-sama te llama -. Dijo entrando a la habitación.

Hikaru: claro, ahorita me dirijo allí -. Dice un chico de unos 15 años, de pelo blanco y ojos color azul ceniza, con una camisa color azul y una chaqueta negra de manga larga con el cierre amarillo y con 3 correas amarillas en cada manga, con jeans azules y una vans negras con azul.

Kiyoko: apresúrate o él se molestara -. Dijo mirándolo con enojo.

Hikaru: no te enojes kiyo que tu Itachi- sama no se enojara -. Se burlo de la chica y luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Itachi.

Kiyoko: el no es mío -. Dijo en un susurro que no llego a escuchar Hikaru.

Luego Hikaru camino por un largo pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a la sala en la que se encontraban Itachi y Kuro.

Hikaru: me llamabas -. Dijo sin más dirigiéndose a Itachi.

Itachi: así es, tenemos que hablar -. Dijo mirando a los chicos.

Hikaru: ¿de qué? -. Pregunto con duda sentándose en el piso.

Itachi: de nuestro plan.

Hikaru: pensé que eso había quedado claro, yo y Kiyoko atacaríamos a esas guerreras mientras tu recuperabas tus poderes -. Dijo con duda.

Itachi: pero necesito que alguien vaya a espiarlas para saber que planean.

Hikaru: y si mejor les hacemos saber que estamos aquí con una visita, que Kuro venga con nosotros y de paso dejamos algo que los vigile -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Itachi: me gusta tu idea, pero me gustaría que Kuro vaya a investigar para que empiece a tomarse esto enserio y sea más como tu Hikaru -. Dice mirándolo fijamente.

Hikaru: y que dije yo, que venga después de todo tenemos la misma edad y es muy buen amigo mío, no me molestara llevarlo y supongo que a Kiyoko tampoco -. Dijo mirando a la chica que acababa de llegar.

Itachi: pero me gustaría mucho que vayan ustedes dos solos para que aprenda de ti, todavía necesito que Kiyoko esté aquí mirándola.

Hikaru: bueno, eso no me molesta -. Dijo sin importancia.- pero primero donde se encuentra ellas.

Itachi: eso...no lo sé -. Dicho esto Hikaru y Kuro se caen tipo anime.

Hikaru: ¿cómo que no lo sabe? -. Dice recuperándose de la caída.

Kuro: vamos no juegues con nosotros, nos mandas a llamar a él y a mí, y no sabes dónde están las guerreras -. Dijo un tano irritado.

Kiyoko: yo sé dónde están, bueno es un presentimiento mejor dicho -. Dijo mientras miraba a los chicos.

Hikaru: así ¿dónde? -. Mirando a la chica

Kiyoko: en las montañas al norte de la ciudad mirándolo

Kuro: gracias Kiyoko -. Dijo mirándola.

Hikaru: si muchas gracias -. Dijo sonriendo mientras Kiyoko se ponía roja pero lo supo disimular.

Itachi: bien ahora que saben, lleven esto -. Dándoles una especie de ceniza gris.- y preséntense como corresponde.

Hikaru: claro, esto será divertido, vamos Kuro -. Mientras comenzaba a volar.

Kuro: muy bien -. Haciendo lo mismo.

Kiyoko: pero no están solas, al parecer están con otras personas -. Dijo Kiyoko.

Hikaru/Kuro: ¿con quiénes? -. Dijeron dudosos.

Kiyoko: unos chicos, son 3 al parecer -. Dijo con simpleza.

Kuro: eso no es problema -. Dice calmado.

Hikaru: dudo que sean fuertes -. Dijo con risa.

Kiyoko: y al parecer 3 chicas también -. Dijo mientras pensaba.

Itachi: bueno no hay de qué preocuparse, ahora que lo pienso esta será le primera vez que Kuro y Hikaru vean a las guerreras -. Dijo haciendo memoria.- (claro que Hikaru ya no las recuerda).

Hikaru/Kuro: tienes razón -. Dijeron al unisón.

Hikaru: esto será divertido, por ahora vamos a presentarnos -. Dijo mientras emprendió el vuelo y Kuro lo siguió.

Kuro: si, mejor nos vamos -. Dice mientras sigue a Hikaru.

Mientras con Hina, Hino las Ppgz y los Rrbz.

Hina: vamos chicos pasen la cuerda rápido, esto les sirve para el equilibrio -. Gritaba a los chicos.

Momoko: valla los han torturado por un buen rato ya -. Dijo sorprendida.

Miyako: qué bueno que nosotras ya teníamos poderes o estaríamos como ellos -. Dijo asustada.

Kaoru: recuerdan cómo empezó esto -. Dice recordando.

**-Comienza el flashback-**

Hino: bien ya llegamos-. Dice aterrizando en el bosque

Hina: bueno el entrenamiento comenzara, pero primero chicos transfórmense -. Dijo mirándolos.

Rrbz: ¿cómo hacemos eso? -. Con duda.

Hina: bueno, es fácil, ven los broches en sus cinturones -. Dijo indicándolos.

Brick: esto -. Dijo mientras lo sacaba.

Hina: si eso bueno ábranlos y pasen esas pulseras por él y listo -. Dijo con simpleza.

Butch: ¿pulsera? -. Con duda.

Hino: ¿acaso están ciegos? -. Dice con burla.

Boomer: es cierto tenemos unas pulsera -. Mirando su mano derecha.

Hino: y por eso Boomer nos cae mejor -. Dice calmada

Hina: bueno hagan lo que les dije -. Mientras los miraba.

Luego los chicos hicieron lo dicho y se transformaron

Brick: Hard Brick

Boomer: Explosive Boomer

Butch: Strong Butch

Los tres tenían una chaqueta negra con una R un polo de sus colores respectivos y unos pantalones negros y guantes sin dedos negros.

Hino: muy bien chicas ustedes pueden ver como los entrenamos (o los haremos sufrir muajajajaja) -. Dice en la mente de los Rrbz mientras ellos se penene pálidos.

Hina: empecemos -. Grita entusiasmada.- bueno primero para aumentar su fortaleza 20 vueltas al bosque haciendo sentadillas.

Hino: y que sea rápido que no tenemos todo el día -. Grita.

Luego de que los chicos terminaran la 20 vueltas y volvieran muy agotados.

Rrbz: ya… no… po… demos… mas exhaustos.

Hina: vamos levántense, es hora de practicar el equilibrio que les servirá para el vuelo.

Hino: (¿quieres que los persiga hasta llegar acantilado?)

Hina: (eso no se pregunta) -. Cuando unos animales comenzaron a perseguir a los chicos.

Hino: (pero quiero perseguirlos) -. Haciendo puchero.

Hina: (bueno saca tu arma y persíguelos tu) -. Dicho esto los animales se detuvieron.

Hino: (y si uso la hacha gigante ¿en vez de mi espada?) -. Dijo con duda.

Hina: (bueno si quieres, bueno yo también los quiero perseguir pero lo haré con la guadaña de doble hoja) -. Sonriendo mientras hacía aparecer el arma.

Hino: (¡Sí!) -. Mientras saca un hacha gigante.

Rrbz: ¡¿QUE PIENSAN HACER CON ESO?! horrorizados observando las armas que tenían las chicas.

Hino: yo les sugeriría correr y correr, y no parar -. Mientras un aura maligna la rodea y sus ojos se vuelven rojos.

Hina: yo pienso lo mismo que ella, ya que si se detienen no creo que salgan completos -. Mientras sus ojos se volvían verdes eléctricos y comenzaban a perseguirlos.

Rrbz: ¡Haaa!-. Gritan mientras corrían todo lo que podían.

Hino: eso es sigan corriendo, NENITAS-. Gritaba mientras se reía.

Hina: que si no, no se salvan -. Mieras los perseguía.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que por causa de esto los chicos quedaron al medio de una cuerda floja atada a 2 árboles, la cuerda pendía en un acantilado.

Rrbz: ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS TERMINAMOS AQUI?! asustados de lo alto que estaban.

Hina: corre sin mirar a donde van fue mala idea -. Dijo mientras los miraba.

Hino: bueno al menos los llevamos donde queríamos -. Mientras los miraban.

Hina: bien crucen esa cuerda y si lo logran sin caer, creo que ya deberían poder volar

Brick: ¿COMO QUE CREES? -. Grito furioso

Hino: ¡NO NOS LEVANTES EL TONO DE VOZ! -. Enojada.

Brick: si señora -. Dijo asustado.

** -Fin del flashback-**

Kaoru: me sorprende que aún no hayan muerto -. Dijo mirándolos.

Miyako: esas chicas me dan mucho miedo -. Dice con temor.

Momoko: pero no parecen malas, se ve como si se quisieran divertir -. Dijo mientras las veía reír.

Kaoru: si tienes razón, pareciera que solo quieren jugar -. Dice mientras las miraba.

Miyako: después de todo han estado años solas -. Dijo con pena.

Hina: bien chicos pasaron el entrenamiento -. Dijo feliz al ver que los chicos pasaron la cuerda.

Hino: así que ya pueden descansar -. Mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en los árboles.

Hikaru: con que ellas son -. Dijo mirando a las chicas.

Kuro: y ahí están los que las acompañan -. Mirando a los Rrbz y Ppgz.

Hikaru: pensé que Kiyoko se había equivocado, nos tomó bastante tiempo encontrarlas -. Dijo con enojo.

Kuro: pero ella dijo que solo era un presentimiento, además valió la pena -. Mientras miraba a Hino.

Hikaru: tienes razón, y sí que valió la pena -. Mirando a Hina.

Kuro: aunque no debería decirlo, ellas dos son muy bonitas -. Mientras miraba a Hino con un pequeño sonrojo.

Hikaru: si tienes razón, soy muy bonitas y tienen nuestra edad -. Mirando a las chicas.- bueno pues hay que presentarnos.

Kuro: bien (_ya quiero conocer a esa chica_) emocionado pensando en Hino.

Hikaru: vamos (_vamos a ver qué tal es esa chica_) -. Mirando a Hina.

Con las chicas

Hina: bien ya es suficiente descanso, deberíamos pasar a que controlen sus nuevos poderes, eso las incluye chicas -. Mirando a las chicas.

Hino: así que estén preparados que no va a ser fácil -. Con una sonrisa.

Hikaru: claro que no será fácil enfrentarse a nosotros -. Dijo llamando la atención de las chicas.

Hino: ¿qué haces aquí? al chico de pelo banco.

Hina: Hikaru ¿Hikaru eres tú? -. Dice sorprendida y feliz a la vez.

Hikaru: ¿cómo conoces mi nombre? -. Pregunto con duda.

Hino:(no te emociones al parecer no nos recuerda) -. Dijo por telepatía a Hina.

Hina: eso es mentira, Hikaru por favor dime que nos recuerdas -. Dijo un tanto desesperada.

Hino: ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO NOS RECUERDA! ¡REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ HINA! -. Enojada.

Hikaru: no sé porque sabes mi nombre pero igual me presentare -. Dijo con una sonrisa.- mi nombre es Hikaru y soy un ayudante de Itachi.

Kuro: y yo soy Kuro el hijo de Itachi -. Dijo con una sonrisa al igual que hikaru

Hina: espera Itachi tiene un hijo y ¿dónde está Kiyoko? -. Pregunto con duda.

Momoko: Hino los conocen -. Pregunto.

Miyako: y quien es Itachi -. Con duda.

Hino: después les diremos, ahora… ¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN USTEDES AQUI? furiosa

Hikaru: parece que te enojaste, bueno te lo diremos venimos a presentarnos ya que de ahora en adelante lucharan contra nosotros -. Con una sonrisa.- y respecto a tu pregunta preciosa ella se quedó con Itachi -. Mirando a Hina.

Kuro: y si tiene un hijo, y espero y ustedes no sean débiles -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡NUNCA, NUNCA, ME DIGAS PRECIOSA! -. Dice furiosa con un aura maligna y sus ojos rojos.

Hina no reaccionaba aun no podía cree que él las había olvidado.

Hikaru: no te lo dije a ti, se lo dije a ella y no veo por qué te enojas -. Con una sonrisa arrogante.

Hino: escuchen ustedes no tienen que hacer nada aquí así que les pediría por favor que se retiraran -. Dice con una sonrisa que hizo temblar un poco a Hikaru y causo un gran sonrojo de parte de Kuro.

Hikaru: ¿y porque te tendría que hacer caso? -. Dijo con burla.

Hina: por favor vete, VETE DE AQUI, ya entendimos que ustedes son el enemigo ya se pueden ir -. Grito mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Hino: Hina... ¡YA LO OYERON, YA ENTENDIMOS!, así que se lo agradeceríamos mucho si se retiraran -. Dice sonriendo pero por alguna razón a Hikaru le dio mucho miedo pero lo disimulo.

Hikaru: (no entiendo, porque me provoca esto) de acuerdo nos vamos de aquí -. Dijo mirando a la chica que comenzó a llorar.

Kuro: si vamos -. Mirando a Hino.

Hino: ya está Hina, ya se fueron -. Mirando a la chica con preocupación.

Hina: maldición, ¿Por qué? -. Llorando.- nos olvidaron y se unieron a él.

Hino: ven sé que necesitas un abraso-. Mientras le sonríe cariñosamente.

Hina: (lo siento no sé lo que me paso) -. Mientras la abrazaba y lloraba.

Hino: (ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, si quieres llorar llora, para eso estoy para ti hermanita) -. Mientras la abrasaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

Brick: disculpen, sé que no es buen momento pero, nos podrían explicar quiénes eran ellos y quien es Itachi -. Dijo con duda.

Momoko: si por favor explíquenos.

Hino: yo lo hare, ve al cuarto, ¿sí? -. Mientras se suelta del agarre de Hina.

Hina: no me quedare -. Dijo secándose la cara.

Hino: está bien, si quieres duérmete en mi regazo, se que lo necesitas -. Dijo mirándola.

Hina: no tenemos que explicarlo juntas -. Dijo mirándola.

Hina: quiero que estés mejor, además no has dejado de llorar todavía-. Mientras ve como siguen corriendo algunas lagrima de su rostro.

Hina: no importa, miren verán el chico llamado Hikaru y la chica llamada Kiyoko a la que mencione son los sellos -. Dijo con pena.

Hino: bien, si así es, ellos son los que sellaron al ser que mencionamos el cual es Itachi-. Dice mirando con preocupación a Hina.

Hina: aunque, al tal Kuro no lo conocemos, por lo que dijo era el hijo de Itachi -. Dijo.- y al parecer el logro vencer a los sellos y hacerlos sus aliados.

Hino: eso sería todo -. Dice terminando de explicar.

Hina: y el entrenamiento de hoy termino, se pueden ir no se preocupen -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hino: si pero mañana seguiremos y los quiero aquí a las 5 de la mañana -. Con una sonrisa.

Hina: yo me iré más tarde, ya que aún es temprano y quiero disfrutar el paisaje -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hino: está bien -. Mientras la miraba con preocupación.

Ppgz/Rrbz: bueno adiós chicas -. Mientras se Iván.

Hina: adiós -. Dijo despidiéndose.- (Hino te puedes quedar)

Hino: (claro) -. Dijo feliz.

Hina: (no quiero estar sola, y hace podemos hablar) -. Sentándose a los pies de un árbol.

Hino:(bien, me quedare contigo) -. Sentándose a su lado.

Hina: (gracias).

Una vez los chicos y las chicas se avían ido las chicas estaban solas en el bosque hablando.

Hino: y de que me querías hablar -. Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Hina: lo siento -. Dijo sentada mientras se tomaba las rodillas y ocultaba la cara en ellas.

Hino: de eso no te preocupes, ya verás cómo les devolveremos la memoria -. Sabiendo por lo que se disculpaba.

Hina: eso espero -. Dijo triste.- pero en verdad lo ciento, no sé por qué reaccione así, no lo pude evitar al ver que no me recordaba... digo, no nos recordaba -. Dijo deprisa

Hino: pero al parecer si te recuerda, recuerdo que te había dicho "preciosa" jajajaja -. Mientras se reía.

Hina: e-eso no tiene nada que ver -. Dijo sonrojada.- y no te rías que el tal Kuro no te quito los ojos de encima.

Hino: ¡¿eh?! co-como dices eso, yo ni siquiera lo conozco -. Sonrojada.- pero Hikaru tampoco paraba de verte.-mientras le decía pícaramente.

Hina: ya basta con eso, ni que yo le gustara, tampoco es como si él me gustara a mí -. Dijo roja como tomate.

Hino: enserio no me digas, entonces ¿porque estas tan roja como un tomate maduro? ¿Eh? -. Dijo sarcástica.

Hina: porque hace calor, porque más -. Haciendo un puchero.

Hino: pero si no hace calor, no será que en realidad te gusta Hikaru-kun -. Dijo pícaramente.

Hina: que dices pero si hace mucha calor, y como se te ocurre que me gusta -. Con una risa fingida.

Hina: ¡MENTIROSA! y si no me dices la verdad vendrá el señor cosquillas jajaja-. Dice mientras se le va acercando para hacerle cosquillas.

Hina: Hino para, para, está bien si me gusta, pero ya detente mientras se reía.

Hino: ¡LO SABIA! nadie le gana al señor cosquillas -. Con superioridad.

Hina: y si lo sabías ¿por qué preguntas? -. Haciendo un puchero.

Hino: para poder verte sonreír, sabes que no me gusta verte triste -. Dice mientras le daba una sonrisa cariñosa y cálida, y extendía sus brazos para abrasarla.

Hina: gracias -. Abrazándola.- bueno ya me siento mejor volvamos al laboratorio.

Hino: bien vamos o sino el señor cosquillas te atrapara jajajaja -. Mientras sonreía y corría tras Hina.

Hina: no -. Comenzando a correr mientras reía.

Hino: ¡no huyas! -. Mientras corría tras ella.

Mientras tanto en los arboles

Hikaru: maldición no escuche nada de lo que decían - dice enojado desde la rama de un árbol.

Kuro: yo tampoco llegue a escuchar nada solo... (_No puedo creer que se hayan dado cuenta de que la observaba_) -. Dijo sorprendido.

Hikaru: yo escuche lo mismo, te vieron mientras la mirabas -. Se reía de su amigo.

Kuro: te he dicho muchas veces que no agás eso, es muy molesto -. Dijo enojado.

Hikaru: pero es muy divertido hacerlo -. Mientras se reía.

Kuro: y no pienses que no me di cuenta de cómo te dio miedo la mirada de esa chica -. Dice mirándolo con burla.

Hikaru: no se dé que hablas -. Dijo haciéndose el tonto.

Kuro: claro como si no supieras -. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Hikaru: ¿yo? ¿Tener miedo? No me hagas reír -. Haciéndose el inocente

Kuro: pero si yo mismo te vi, no puedes negar que te dio miedo esa mirada -. Dijo mirándolo.

Hikaru: (_no fue miedo más bien fue como un reflejo_) claro que no -. Dijo enojado.

Kuro: ¿reflejo de qué? -. Con duda.

Hikaru: maldición se me olvida que tú también puedes hacerlo, no lo sé solo diría que fue un reflejo -. Dijo ya rendido.

Kuro: y yo te pregunto... ¡¿DE QUE REFLEJO HABLAS?! -. Dijo enojado.

Hikaru: que no se, fue algo como un instinto, como si eso ya hubiera pasado antes -. Dijo tratando de explicar.- mejor vamonos, ya nos presentamos como Itachi quería.

Kuro: bien, y también me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a la otra chica, ¿te gusta o qué?-. Con tono pícaro.- no me digas que ya te enamoraste.

Hikaru: y ese cambio de tema, además ¿enamorarme? sabes que Itachi lo prohibiría y más si es 1 de ellas -. Dice mirando hacia otro lado.

Kuro: ósea que ¿si estás enamorado? -. Dice pícaramente.

Hikaru: se podría decir que tanto como tú -. En tono de burla.

Kuro: ¿quién? ¿Yo?, si como no.-. Dice con un pequeño sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

Hikaru: pues en ese caso yo tampoco -. Mientras reía por la reacción de su amigo.

Kuro: al menos yo no le dije preciosa -. Dice con burla

Hikaru: ¡¿qué?! Eso o tiene nada que ver, y yo no me le quede viendo como imbécil sin decir nada -. Mirándolo con molestia.

Kuro: ¿Por qué le habrás dicho así? ¿Eh? -. Dijo con burla.

Hikaru: por nada en especial, solo para molestarla -. Un tanto nervioso.

Kuro: si tú lo dices, pero ¿por qué estas nervioso? -. Dijo con burla.

Hikaru: es que me acabo de dar cuenta que no arrojamos esto -. Indicando la ceniza que saco de una bolsa.

Kuro: ha... espera ¡¿Qué?! -. Dice exaltado

Hikaru: jajajaj... al parecer se nos olvidó -. Mientras reía nervioso,

Kuro: Como que se nos olvidó -. Dice alterado

Hikaru: pues creo que por qué un idiota no paro de mirar a la chica de pelo negro ¿cómo se llamaba? -. Dijo con duda.

Kuro: se llama Hino-. Dice sonrojado.- pero yo no fui el único que estuvo mirando a una chica.

Hikaru: ¿dijo su nombre? no me di ni cuenta, y no lo estuve haciendo -. Mirándolo un poco molesto.

Kuro: pues...eso no importa -. Dice súper sonrojado.- y enserio piensas que no me di cuenta que observabas a la otra.

Hikaru: eso no importa, lo importante es que hay que encontrarlas y dejar esto sin que se den cuenta -. Cambiando de tema.

Kuro: oye, no me cambies de tema -. Dijo molesto.

Hikaru: quien cambio de tema -. Riendo.- bueno y como las encontramos.

Kuro: tú mismo lo estás haciendo, pero no crees que sería mejor espiarlas, así también podríamos saber cuál es su plan, si es que tienen uno-. Dice mirando a otro lado.

Hikaru: si tienes razón espiarlas no es mala idea, así sabríamos que planean, pero primero hay que encontrarlas y luego dejar esto cerca de ellas, con esto podremos verlas... digo saber sus planes desde el castillo -. Mirando hacia el otro lado.

Kuro: tienes mucha razón, lo mejor sería encontrarlas -. Dijo mirando a Hikaru.

Hikaru: pues manos a la obra -. Dijo mientras empezaba a volar.- pero por donde se fueron

Mientras con las Ppgz y los Rrbz.

Brick: ¿por qué abra reaccionado así Hina? -. Dijo sentado en un sillón del laboratorio.

Momoko: yo también me lo pregunto, ellas no suelen ser así -. Dijo preocupada.

Miyako: tienen que considerar que era uno de sus amigos.

Boomer: eso es cierto, ellas se deben sentir traicionadas.

Butch: no lo sé, pero fue aterradora la mirada de Hino -. Dijo imaginándosela.

Kaoru: tienes mucha razón, esa mirada sí que da miedo.

Ken: chicos ¿de qué hablan? -. Con unas cosas en sus manos.

Boomer: al parecer los amigos de las chicas trabajan para el malo.

Ken: con que no pudieron seguir luchando -. Dijo triste.- hablando de las chicas me pueden ayudar a llevar esto a su cuarto -. Indicando unas cajas.

Brick: claro-. Dice ayudándolo.

Boomer: que son -. Pregunto tomado algunas cajas.

Ken: son algunas cosas para su cuarto.

Butch: ¿tantas? -. Dijo mirando las cajas.

Ken: pues ya que nos sentimos culpables es una forma de compensarlo -. Dijo sin más.

Boomer: pues vaya que les dan cosas -. Dice subiendo las escaleras con las cajas.

Ken: también falta ropa por comprar, dudo que tengan -. Dijo con más cajas.- en eso podrían ayudar chicas, porque no las llevan de compras ¿pero dónde están Hino y Hina?

Miyako: se quedaron conversando en el bosque, se deben de sentir mal -. Dijo triste.

Momoko: cuando vuelvan las llevaremos ¿sí? -. Dice mirando a ken.

Ken: si, también han debido sentirse solas -. Mientras pensaba lo dicho.

Kaoru: ¿solas? ¿Por qué abrían de sentirse solas? -. Con duda.

Ken: pues han estado todo este tiempo sin nadie aparte de tenerse la una a la otra.

Boomer: y los que antes eran sus amigos ahora son sus enemigos -. Bajando.

Momoko: debieron soportar muchas cosas por ellas mimas-. Dice con lastima

Butch: pero ahora no están solas, para eso estamos aquí nosotros ¿o no?

Brick: ya se, ¿por qué no las animamos en turnos?, primero nosotros y luego las chicas

Momoko: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo -. Dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

Miyako: pero ¿qué harán para divertirlas? -. Dijo con duda

Butch: vamos con solo vernos sufrir se divierten -. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Kaoru: para mí que se divierten más ellas haciéndolos sufrir a ustedes -. Señalando a los Rrbz.

Boomer: tienes razón, pero dudo que estén de humor para eso, ya sé, ¿por qué no pasamos una tarde con ellas en el centro comercial jugamos y comemos y luego le toca a las chicas con las compras y eso?

Miyako: me parece bien, mientras nosotras vamos a ir a mi casa después los alcanzamos.

Brick: pero no interrumpan lo que haremos, veremos quién les sube el ánimo, en cuanto lleguen salimos.

Hina: ¿en cuanto llegue quien? -. Entrando al laboratorio.

Hino: si ¿a quién se refieren? -. Del mismo modo.

Butch: pues a ustedes -. Dijo indicándolas.

Hino: ha… ¿nosotras, por qué? -. Sin entender.

Hina: si ¿Por qué?

Boomer: bueno porque nos gustaría llevarlas a centro comercial para jugar, si quieren claro -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hina: ¿ustedes? -. Pregunto dudosa.

Butch: si nosotros, así se les subirá el ánimo, por la noticia que acaban de recibir -. Dijo mirándolas.

Hina: Ho, sobre eso -. Dijo un poco triste y luego tuvo un leve sonrojo.- pero ustedes pagaran Verdad.

Hino: (genial, ahora si necesita que la animen, gracias por recordárselo Butch)-. Dice en la mente del chico con molestia molesta.

Butch: pero si se sonrojo -. Dijo mirándola.

Hina: es que... me dio calor -. Dijo buscando una excusa.

Hino: ¿¡ah!? así que de nuevo te dio calor ¡¿eh?! Quién lo diría tal vez tengas fiebre (de amor jajajaj) -. Dice pícaramente en la mente de Hina.

Hina: si fiebre jajajja -. Riendo un poco enojada.

Boomer: bueno y vamos -. Dijo saliendo.

Hino: sí, claro -. Dice mientras para de reír.

Brick: bien nos vamos -. Dijo feliz.

Momoko: ¿y tienen dinero? -. Mientras miraba a los chicos

Hino: claro, siempre tenemos por si ocurre algo -. Dice mientras saca una billetera que tenía bastante dinero.

Miyako: pero no les molesta gastarlo -. Dijo con duda

Hina: tenemos mucho de donde eso vino -. Dijo con simpleza.

Hino: si es como si nunca se nos fuera a acabar -. Mientras reía.

Kaoru: pero la idea era que ellos pagaran -. Dijo un poco molesta.

Brick: no se preocupen, el mono nos da dinero todo los días asique el dinero no es problema -. Dijo seguro.

Hino: ¿están seguros?, pero es que a veces si usamos bastante -. Dice mirando a Hina.

Hina: ¿por qué me miras?, yo si hago lo que me gusta -. Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Hino: pero esa vez que me hiciste comprar cosas que ni usas -. Dice con una mirada acusadora.

Hina: es que me gustaban, pero no sabía usarlas -. Mientras reía.

Brick: pues nos vamos -. Dice mientras sale seguido por los chicos.

Hino: ¡Sí!

Hina: ¡vamos! -. Mientras salía junto con los chicos.

Hino: (yo les ayudare a pagar, no quiero que se queden sin dinero por Hina si fuera por ella se compraría cualquier cosa que le guste) en la mente de los Rrbz.

Hina: ¡Sí! quiero algo para jugar -. Mientras saltaba

Boomer: gracias -. Mientras miraba a Hino.

Hino: (no hay de que, estoy segura que enserio la necesitaran) -. Dice  
en la mente de Boomer, mientras mira a Hina con una gotita en la cabeza.

Hina: ¡Boomer! ¿Dónde está el centro comercial? -. Mientras lo toma del brazo.

Boomer: no esta tan legos de aquí -. Mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

Hino: (ten cuidado que puede llegar a sobornarte o amenazarte si no le haces caso) -. Dice en la mente de Boomer

Hina: vamos tú me guías, o y Hino recuerda que yo también tengo poderes -. Con una sonrisa tétrica

Hino: si como digas y yo digo lo que te paso hace un tiempo y que no quieres que diga, y enserio crees que no me di cuenta de que usabas tus poderes -. Dice mirándola con una mirada asesina**.**

Hina: así, mira que tú no eres tan distinta -. Devolviendo le la mirada mientras apretaba el brazo de Boomer.

Boomer: mi brazo duele, si vas a estar tomada de mi brazo no lo estrangules por favor -. Con dolor.

Hino: si tú lo dices, y ten cuidado con Boomer, así que contrólate sino no voy a preparar pizza -. Dijo en tono amenazante.

Hina: lo siento Boomer no fue mi intención, pero me siento más segura así ya que me puedo perder -. Mientras se reí.

Boomer: para mí no hay problema mientras no estrangules mi brazo -. Mientras se reía.

Hino: deberías controlarte lo sabes -. Mirando a la chica con cansancio.

Hina: si, si lo sé, pero no te preocupes sí.

Mientras tanto en otra parte

Hikaru: aun no las veo, por donde se abran ido -. Mirando para todos lados.

Kuro: mmm… no tienes hambre llevamos mucho tiempo buscándolas -. Dijo con cansancio.

Hikaru: si tengo hambre, pero ¿dónde podremos comer aquí? -. Con duda.

Kuro: ¿qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial?

Hikaru: hay uno, genial vamos -. Con entusiasmo.

Kuro: bien, vamos por unas pizzas -. Dijo feliz.

Hikaru: ¿en qué dirección?

Kuro: por haya -. Mientras señala por donde hay mucha gente.

Hikaru: bueno vamos -. Mientras emprende el vuelo en esa dirección.

Kuro: claro -. Mientras lo sigue

Hikaru: ¡hay están! -. Grita señalando a Hina y Hino.

Kuro: a si ¿dónde? espera ¿no están con unos chicos? -. Dijo mirándolas mejor.

Hikaru: ¡¿Qué?! -. Dijo un tanto irritado.

Kuro: si, vamos a ver que se traen con esos -. Dice un tanto molesto.

Hikaru: si vamos -. Mientras descendían al suelo y se acercaban.

Kuro: (_que se traen esos con Hino_) -. Molesto.

Hikaru: jajajja estas celoso -. Mientras se reía.

Kuro: ¡claro que no!-. Dice súper rojo.

Hikaru: que si, mira tu cara, y solo hay que ver lo que piensas -. Mientras se reía.

Kuro: deja de leer mi mente -. Dice muy molesto.

Hikaru: lo siento pero es que es tan genial, además tu celoso, ni yo me pongo celoso.

Kuro: ¿quién? ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de esa? sí, claro -. Dice mirando a otro lado.

Hikaru: vamos se te nota demasiado -. Entre risas.- yo nunca seré celoso.

Kuro: si claro, pero mira como Hina sujeta a ese sujeto por el brazo -. Dice mirándolos.

Hikaru: ¡¿qué sujeto?! -. Dice alterado.

Kuro: ¿y no era que nunca ibas a estar celoso? -. Mientras se reía a carcajada.

Hikaru: eso no es estar celoso es vigilar al enemigo y ver su entorno y la gente con la que se relaciona -. Dijo muy seguro

Kuro: si claro, el muy seguro no acepta que esta celoso -. Dice con burla

Hikaru: cállate y camina que se están moviendo -. Dijo mientras caminaba

Kuro: si "jefecito celoso" porque su amada esta con otro -. Dice para después reírse y seguirlo.

Hikaru: que dijiste -. Con un aura acecina.

Kuro: nada, nada, "jefecito celoso" -. Dice para después adelantarse.

Hikaru: ahora te mato -. Mientras lo toma y sacude.

Kuro: ya… oye… no puedo respirar -. Dice con dificultad.

Hikaru: y a mí que .

Kuro: ahh... mmm... si no me sueltas hare esto -. Toma aire y grita.- ¡ESTE SUJETO QUE ESTA A MI LADO ESTA MUY CELOSO POR QUE SU AMADA NO LO AMA!

Hikaru: ¡Y ESTE IMBECIL IGUAL! -. A todo pulmón.

Kuro: NO ME DIGAS IMBECIL POR QUE TU NO ERES CAPAZ DE ACEPTAR TUS CELOS.

Hikaru: Y TU NO ERES CAPAS DE ACEPTAR QUE ERES UN IMBECIL.

Kuro: COMO QUE IMBECIL, IDIOTA QUE NO ACEPTA SUS CELOS.

Hikaru: CALLATE IMBECIL, QUE SE VAN.

Kuro: NO ME DIGAS IMBECIL IDIOTA, aun así creo que se dirigen al mismo lugar que nosotros -. Dice mientras los ve entrar al centro comercial.

Hikaru: pues sigámoslos, aún tenemos que dejar esto -. Indicando la bolsa

Kuro: verdad ya lo había olvidado mientras miraba la bolsa.

Mientras con Hino, Hina y los Rrbz.

Hina: escucharon ese grito -. Dijo con duda

Hino: ¿qué grito?

Brick: si, yo no escuche nada.

Hina: debió ser mi imaginación.

Butch: ya dejen eso que ya llegamos.

Hino: mira Hina podrás comer pizza

Hina: ¡Sí!, pero yo quiero ver otras cosas como juegos y tablas de skater quiero aprender a usar una de esas -. Con los ojos brillantes.

Hino: mmm... si (tal vez les deberíamos decir a los chicos que si sabemos)

Hina: (mmm... qué cosa) -. Un poco distraída.

Hino: (me refiero a que si sabemos montar skate o ¿no te acuerdas?)

Hina: (sí, es cierto) -. Dijo riendo.

Hino:(imaginas humillarlos con eso, seria increíble lo que pasaría con su reputación)

Hina: (dejémoslo así por ahora)

Butch: pues adonde primero -. Dijo mirando a las chicas.

Hina: Butch yo quiero ir a las patinetas y los video juegos -. Dijo con brillos en los ojos

Hino: yo también quiero ir ahí -. Del mismo modo.

Brick: pues hay primero -. Dijo indicando la dirección.

Hino/Hina: ¡Sí! -. Gritaron felices.

Mientras tanto

Hikaru: es que acaso no se separa de ella -. Dijo irritado.

Kuro: ahora mira quien esta celoso -. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Hikaru: eso ya da igual, Ven sígueme -. Dijo ignorando lo dicho por el pelinegro.

Kuro: si, "jefecito celoso" -. Mientras lo sigue,

Hikaru: dilo de nuevo si quieres morir, y fijita que tampoco se alejan de Hino -. Indicando a la chica.

Kuro: pero ella no agarra el brazo de ninguno -. Con burla.

Hikaru: no pero la cargan -. Dijo mientras indicaba como se subía a la espalda de Butch al igual que Hina a Boomer.

Kuro: ¡¿Qué?! -. Dijo mirando en la dirección indicada.

Hikaru: sigámoslos -. Dijo caminando hacia donde se dirigían.

Con los chicos

Hina: vamos, Boomer gánale a Butch -. En la espalda del chico.

Hino: ¡no! tu puedes Butch eres mucho mejor que Boomer -. Del mismo modo que Hina.

Brick: bien en sus marcas... listos... fuera -. Grito.

Butch: por supuesto que lo soy -. Mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Boomer: no perderé, recuerda que soy el más rápido -. Del mismo modo.

Butch: pero recuerda que esta vez cargamos peso extra -. Mirando a Hina.

Boomer: pero no pesa nada.

Hina: ves yo ganare -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: (oye Butch, ¿te digo un secreto para correr más rápido?) -. Dice en la mente de Butch.

Hina: eso no se vale -. Enojada.

Hino: enserio se te olvidan las cosas -. Dice para después susurrarle algo a Butch y después este sonreía.

Hina: Boomer acércate -. Le susurra algo al oído.

Brick: y el ganador es... -. Dijo mirando lo que ocurría.

Pero de pronto ambos repiensan y van a dar lejos junto con las chicas, provocando que Boomer bese a Hina y Butch a Hino.

Mientras tanto en otro lado.

Hikaru: al parecer solo era una carrera -. Mirando como corrían.

Kuro: ¡¿espera ellos no las están besando?! -. Dijo alterado.

Hikaru: solo tropezaron -. Cuando miro más detenida mente.- ese maldito la está besando.

Kuro: al parecer estás enojado porque besaron a tu amada -. Dijo con burla.

Hikaru: así, mira a Hino -. Indicándola.

Kuro: ¡ah! ¡¿Qué?! Ese maldito hijo de... ¡¿cómo se atreve a besarla?! -. Dijo molesto.

Hikaru: ya no lo aguanto -. Y sale corriendo en dirección de Hina y la toma de la mano y se la lleva.

Kuro: no creas que yo tampoco -. Dice para hacer lo mismo con Hino.

Hina: ¡¿ha!? Ayuda -. Grito al no saber quién era el que la arrastraba.

Hino: quien se creen para arrastrarnos-. Dice a los sujetos que al parecer se pusieron mascaras para no ser descubiertos.

Hina: suéltame, que me sueltes digo, fíjate que me basto con que me robaran el primer beso y ahora esto -. Mientras era arrastrada.

Hino: ¡podrían soltarnos de una vez! -. Dice irritada.

Hina: que me sueltes dije -. Mientras le da una paliza.

Hino: ¡déjame en paz bastardo! -. Mientras le pega en donde no se debe.

Hina: y déjenos tranquilas -. Enojada.

Hino: mejor vámonos Hina -. Dijo mirando a Hina.

Hina: aún hay que darle su lección a Boomer y Butch por el accidente, perdí mi primer beso y yo que lo había guardado -. Mientras lloraba cómicamente.

Hino: cálmate, mejor preguntémosle a Brick que les da miedo, para poder torturarlos -. Dice con una sonrisa macabra.

Hina: si mejor -. Con una sonrisa inocente.

Mientras

Hikaru: valla que dan miedo -. Dijo mirando cómo se Iván.

Kuro: al parecer admites que te dan miedo pero no que estes celoso -. Dijo molesto.

Hikaru: eso no importa ahora, mira -. Mientras le mostraba la bolsa vacía.

Kuro: bueno al menos ya tienen el polvo -. Con una sonrisa.

Hikaru: y por lo que me doy cuenta les darán una paliza a los que las besaron, así que no hay de qué preocuparse -. Con una sonrisa.

Kuro: cierto, te parece si nos quedamos un poco más para ver lo que le hacen -. Dijo mirando en la dirección que se fueron.

Hikaru: yo creo que tu padre nos matara si nos tardamos más, pero dudo que pase algo malo.

Kuro: bien, entonces sigámoslos un poco más -. Ignorando lo dicho por el peliblanco.

Hikaru: si insistes -. Con una sonrisa.

Kuro: o es que acaso no te interesa lo que les pueda pasar a ese par de inútiles -. Mientras lo miraba.

Hikaru: eso es algo que no me pierdo pero luego nos vamos, no entiendo porque tu padre dice que no eres malo, lo eres pero cando la situación lo amerita -. Dijo mirándolo.

Kuro: pues eso solo me pasa cuando me quieren quitar lo que es... detiene al saber lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Hikaru: ¿tuyo? -. Mientras contenía la risa.

Kuro: eh... ¡nada! -. Dice MUY sonrojado.

Hikaru: de todos modos ¿porque te gusta? -. Pregunto serio

Kuro: ¿gustarme? ¿Gustarme quién? -. Dice un poco sonrojado

Hikaru: vamos se sinceró, no estoy bromeando, no le diré a tu padre, ¿por qué te gusta?

Kuro: ¿no se dé quien hablas? -. Mirando hacia otro lado.

Hikaru: vamos no seas infantil, a mi si me gusta ella pero no sé por qué, podría decir que fue a primera vista, pero pienso que es más que eso pero no sabría explicarlo -. Dijo dudoso.

Kuro: ya está bien lo admito me gusta Hino, la verdad me gusta porque no se me parece única, su carácter su... bueno me gusta todo de ella -. Dijo sonrojado.

Hikaru: yo no sé, cómo te digo parece que olvide algo que tiene que ver con ella pero no sé qué es -. Dijo mientras trataba de recordar.

Kuro: al parecer terminamos enamorados por una simple misión -. Dijo cansado.

Hikaru: será mejor que Itachi no se entere o quizás nos mate -. Dijo serio.

Kuro: bien, es una promesa -. Dijo serio.

Hikaru: yo creo que mejor nos vamos, el espectáculo ahora lo podemos ver del castillo -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kuro: como digas "jefecito celoso" -. Dice entre risas.

Hikaru: cállate imbécil, después de todo tú también eres celoso -. Dijo enojado.

Kuro: ¡uy! el "jefecito celoso" se enojó -. Riéndose.

Hikaru: para de molestar enano -. Mientras le apretaba la cabeza con los puños.

Kuro: el "jefecito celoso" me está haciendo daño -. Mientras reía.

Hikaru: pues no me detendré -. Mientras reía con un aura oscura.

Kuro: "jefecito celoso" ¿usted sabe que todas las personas nos están mirando? -. Dice al darse cuenta que todos lo que pasaban los veían raro.

Hikaru: me importa poco -. Mientras le da una patada y lo lanza lejos.

Kuro: ¡ESE SUJETO ME ESTA HACIENDO DAÑO!-. Dice después de convertirse en un niño pequeño de 10 años.

Hikaru: se fue por allá -. También como niño de 10 años.- ¿qué crees que haces recurriendo a la compasión de la gente mocoso?

Kuro: pues al menos ya no estoy en las manos del "jefecito celoso" -. Mientras se ríe.

Hikaru: es lo que crees vas a ver lo que te espera al llegar al castillo -. Mientras los ojos se le tornaban dorados.

Kuro: no sabes lo que te espera allí -. Mientras sus ojos se vuelven morados oscuros.

¡CHAN! ¡CHAN!

Yumi: y aquí termina este cap

Mia: si, sabemos que esta largo

Yumi: un saludo muy especial a mi mejor amiga Nicole o.0 quien es con la que hago este fic y a todos nuestros queridos lectores

Mia: ¡bien!, hasta la próxima

Yumi: nos vemos


	5. Compras e incidente en la cocina

Yumi: ¡Hola a todos los queridos lectores de FanFiction!

Mia: ¡Hola!, bien aquí les traemos el cap 5 de este fic

Yumi: disculpen la demora, mi laptop no estaba bien y la habían mandado a arreglar

Mia: si, lo sentimos

Yumi: bueno, ya tenemos listos los siguientes dos episodios pero entre esta y la otra semana los subiremos

Mia: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece

Yumi: disfruten este cap

Mia: ¡nos leemos abajo!

Yumi: y sin más que decir… ¡EMPEZAMOS!

**:::::::::: Cambio de lugar o tiempo :::::::::**

(**Atreves de telepatía**)

(Pensamiento normal)

**Guardianes de los Sellos**

_Quinto Capítulo: Salida de chicas e incidente en la cocina_

Mientras Hino y Hina regresaban al centro comercial, Boomer y Butch se encontraban pálidos y paralizados por como ellas habían reaccionado.

Brick: ¿chicos se encuentran bien? -. Les pregunto un tanto preocupado.

Butch: ¿cómo crees que nos encontramos? ¿Viste como sonreían?, ellas nos van a matar -. Dice muy asustado.

Boomer: pero no fue nuestra intención fue un accidente -. En posición fetal.

Butch: pero aun así ellas estaban muy enojadas -. Dice en la misma posición que Boomer.

Brick: vamos cálmense, si les explican ellas entenderán -. Tratando de calmarlo.

Hina: (**Brick ven aquí en este instante**) -. Con una vos muy molesta atreves de telepatía.

Hino: (**o acaso quieres que revelemos tu secretito**) -. Dice con una voz de ultratumba.

Brick: chicos ya vuelvo -. Dijo ocultando el miedo que tenía en ese instante.

Butch: ¿Ahora qué le pasa a este? -. Dice mirando a Brick extraño.

Boomer: ¿por qué te preocupas por él? preocúpate por ti, estamos a punto de morir -. Dice pálido.

Butch: tienes razón, no es como si ellas le hablaran telepáticamente y le amenazaran para que les diga nuestros miedos, ¿O sí? -. Dice con duda.

Boomer: vamos no digas idioteces -. Riendo con miedo.

**::::::::::con Hina y Hino :::::::::**

Hina: bien Brick, dinos cuales son los peores miedos de Boomer y Butch o veras lo que te ocurre -. Con los ojos verde eléctrico y un aura asesina.

Hino: si, pero claro solo si aprecias tu vida jajajaj-. Ríe mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos y aparece su aura asesina.

Brick: bien, lo haré -. Con mucho miedo.- el de Boomer son las serpientes y Butch les teme a ustedes.

Hino: mira Hina, al parecer la nenita de Butch nos tiene miedo jajaja-. Dice riendo a lo que Brick se pone pálido.

Hina: no te pongas así, a ti no te pasara nada -. Mientras lo mira con una sonrisa tierna.- pero a ellos, no te prometo nada -. Mirando a Boomer y Butch.

Brick: uff...-. Dice aliviado.

Hino: así que estate tranquilo -. Mirando a Brick.

Hina: vamos a darles su merecido a ese par -. Dirigiéndose hacia Butch y Boomer.

Brick: por favor no sean tan rudas, no fue su culpa fue un accidente -. Dice con miedo.

Hino: no te prometo nada, y no te interpongas si es que no quieres terminar como Butch en un rato-. Dice con una sonrisa macabra.

**:::::::::: con Butch y Boomer :::::::::**

Boomer: ¡Butch hay vienen! -. Asustado a más no poder.

Butch: ¿Por qué Brick parece aliviado y a la vez pálido? -. Dice curioso.

Hina: por nada en especial -. Frente Boomer.

Brick: si, si, no es nada jejeje-. Ríe nervioso

Hino: si, pero ustedes ¿por qué están tan pálido? ¿O es que alguno de ustedes nos tiene mucho miedo?-. Dice mientras se pone frente a Butch.

Butch: maldito Brick -. Mirándolo con odio.- lo siento, lo del beso fue un accidente perdóname te compro lo que sea.

Boomer: si Hina no fue mi intención no se repetirá, pero por favor perdóname -. Dijo arrodillado.

Hina: me es difícil enojarme con Boomer, bueno te perdono por ahora pero que no se vuelva a repetir -. Dice cansada.

Boomer: gracias, muchas gracias -. Abrazándole las piernas.

Hino: en cambio Butch no va a tener el mismo destino jajajaja-. Dice macabramente.

Butch: chicos ayúdenme -. Dijo casi llorando.

Brick: hermano, tú te metiste en esto solo -. Dijo mirando a otro lado.

Hina: vamos, no quiero arruinar el día, déjalo por hoy siiiii -. Dijo con ojos de perro.

Hino: está bien no le voy a hacer nada -. Dijo mirando a butch.

Hina: gracias -. Dijo feliz.

Butch: ahh... muchas gracias Hina-. Dice aliviado.

Hina: me debes una -. Con una sonrisa inocente.

Hino: pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerte nada otro día jajajaja-. Dice riendo a carcajadas.

Hina: pero déjalo, no fue su culpa, y aun podemos usar esto como una escusa mas para que nos hagan caso -. Explicándole a Hino.

Hino: buen, pero todo depende de cómo me sienta, pero por ahora no hare nada -. Dijo con simpleza.

Hina: bueno sigamos con el recorrido -. Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Momoko: chicos ya acabo su turno -. Llegando junto a ellos.

Brick: está bien -. Dice sonriendo, lo cual provocando que cierta pellirroja se sonroje.

Butch: ni lo disfrutamos, lo único bueno fue la carrera -. Dijo enojado.

Hino: si gustas para compensártelo te preparo la comida que más te guste -. Dice sonriendo.

Butch: en serio -. Dijo feliz.

Hina: yo puedo hacer lo mismo por ti Boomer, ya que eres alguien a quien aprecio mucho -. Con una sonrisa dulce.

Hino: también hay que prepararle algo a Brick, sino no sería justo -. Mirando al chico.

Hina: pero tú, sabes que yo preparo comida para gente que quiero, aunque igual quiero a Brick, bueno lo haré -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: yo de nuevo me pregunto, a parte de ellos, ¿Quién mas será al que le cocines? -. Dice pícaramente.

Hina: no se dé que hablas - dijo mirando a otro lado.

Hino: bien sabes de qué hablo -. Dice sonriendo.

Brick: muchas gracias Hino -. Interrumpiendo a las chicas.

Butch: gracias chicas -. Con una sonrisa.

Boomer: si gracias -. Dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Hino: no hay de que-. Sonriendo.- chicas a ustedes también les podemos preparar algo si gustan.

Hina: pero eso lo ara Hino no yo -. Con los brazos en la nuca.

Hino: entonces... ¡NO VOY A PREPARAR PIZZA!-. Dice con los brazos cruzados

Hina: ayudo, ayudo -. Dijo rápido.

Hino: siempre funciona -. Dice un tanto orgullosa.

Momoko: ¡sí!, bien vamos de compras chicas -. Dice alegre mirando a Hino y Hina.

Miyako: si vamos -. Dijo feliz

Hina: ¿comprar qué? -. Con duda.

Momoko: vamos a comprar ropa claro -. Dice sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar a Brick.

Hina: ¿para quién? -. Aun con duda.

Hino: creo que es para nosotras, ¿verdad? -. Mirando a las chicas.

Kaoru: claro que es para ustedes -. Dijo con simpleza.

Hina: gracias, pero no tienen que molestarse -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hino: si, estamos bien así -. Sonriéndoles.

Miyako: pero no tiene más ropa aparte de la que llevan ¿verdad? -. Dijo murándolas.

Hina: pues no -. Dijo pensando.

Hino: así es siempre usamos la misma.

Hina: no le veo el problema, me gusta esta ropa -. Dijo mirándose.

Momoko: pero nos gustaría comprarles ropa y de paso conversamos -. Dijo suplicando.

Hino: está bien -. Dice sonriendo.

Hina: si insisten -. Dijo rendida.

Brick: bueno chicas, nosotros nos vamos -. Despidiéndose.

Boomer: adiós -. Dijo feliz.

Hino: adiós chicos nos vemos después -. Dice sonriendo.

Butch: adiós -. Mientras se iba con los chicos.

Hina: adiós Boomer, adiós chicos -. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hino: bien, nos vamos (**¿me pregunto a quien te hará recordar Boomer?) **-. Mientras miraba a los chicos.

Hina: si vamos (**a alguien**) -. Dijo feliz.

Hino:( **¿Quien será? jajajaja**) -. Dice riendo a lo que las Ppgz no entendían.

Hina: (**¿qué les pasa chicas, por que tan serias?**) -. Dice en las mentes de las chicas.

Hino:(**cierto ¿porque lo estarán?**) -. Del mismo modo.

Momoko: que genial, como hacen eso -. Dijo mirando a las chicas.

Hino: (**solo es telepatía**)

Hina: (**verdad nunca les mostramos este poder a ustedes**) -. Dice sorprendida.

Miyako: y no estamos serias -. Dice alegre.

Kaoru: lo que pasa es que no conocemos sus gustos -. Dice como si nada.

Hino: pues nosotras si conocemos sus gustos -. Dice con una sonrisa picara.

Kaoru: ¿a qué te refieres? -. Dice con duda.

Hina: recuerden que podemos ver sus pensamientos y todo eso, al igual que sus secretos más ocultos -. Dice con una sonrisa.

Hino: si, y tampoco creí eso de ustedes chicas -. Dice con una mirada picara.

Hina: si de Miyako, pero no de Kaoru -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Momoko: Kaoru no se refería a esos gustos -. Dijo sonrojada.- se refería a la ropa.

Hino: tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿Quién sabe? -. Dice pícaramente.

Hina: ¡ho! y con respecto a los gustos de ropa me gusta cualquiera mientras sea azul, blanca o negra y me deje libertad al volar y pelear -. Dijo sin importancia.

Hino: a mi igual, pero si la ropa es azul, morado, rojo o verde -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Miyako: bueno pues vamos a esa tienda -. Dijo indicando una tienda de ropa.

Kaoru: que comience la tortura -. Dijo con cansancio.

Hino: (**a ti tampoco te gusta mucho ir de compras, ¿verdad?) **-. Dijo con una gota al estilo anime.

Kaoru: (_no, lo detesto_) -. Dijo cansada.

Hina: (**a nosotras tampoco nos gusta, pero ellas parecen felices**) -. Mirando a Miyako y momoko.

Hino: (**si, y nos gusta mucho ver a las personas felices**)

Hina: (**si mucho**)

Kaoru: (_no son malas, pero ¿por qué actúan así a veces?_) -. Con duda.

Hino: (**pues a veces es divertido y nos hace reír**) -. Dijo con una sonrisa y los brazos en la nuca.

Hina: (**y a veces por que la actitud de ustedes me molesta, tienen todas las oportunidades y las desperdician**) -. Un poco molesta.

Hino:(**vamos contrólate**) -. Mirando a Hina.

Kaoru: (**¿oportunidad de qué?**) -. Con duda.

Hino:(**de nada, de nada**) -. Dijo con risa.

Hina: (**si, de nada**) -. Mirando hacia otro lado.

Luego se pasaron el resto de la tarde comprando ropa.

**:::::::::: En otro lado :::::::::**

Kuro: oye, al final no les hicieron nada -. Dice molesto.

Hikaru: es no importa -. Dijo feliz.- ya volvimos -. Grito al entrar al castillo.

Kuro: ¿en serio? y ¿sabes que ahora ellas les van a cocinar algo? -. Dijo con duda.

Hikaru: (**si pero sabes que ahora las podremos ver siempre que queramos**) -. Por telepatía.- (**además solo es cocinar, no es para tanto**) -. Sin tomarle importancia.

Kuro: (**tienes razón, imaginas que mas podremos ver...**) -. Mientras sonreía.

Kiyoko: ¿por que tardaron tanto? ¿Por que la sonrisa de idiota Hikaru? -. Dijo mirándolo.

Kuro: eh...porque cumplimos con la misión… si eso -. Dijo con un poco de duda.

Hikaru: si ¿por qué mas podría ser? - nervioso.

Itachi: con que cumplieron la misión, y ¿por que tardaron tanto? -. Llegando donde estaban los chicos.

Kuro: pues nos dio hambre así que decidimos comer algo jejeje-. Nervioso.

Hikaru: y recorrimos un poco la ciudad -. Mirando a otra dirección.- por cierto como funciona esa ceniza, ¿qué hay que hacer para ver lo que ellas hacen?

Kuro: es cierto ¿como veremos que hacen ellas y donde están? -. Dice curioso y nervioso.

Hikaru: mejor dicho todos lo podremos hacer ¿verdad? -. Dijo con un poco de preocupación.

Itachi: claro, solo tienen que conjurarlo y listo así podrán ver que hacen para atacarlas cuando estén desprevenidas -. Dice con simpleza.

Kuro: ahh… bien, Hikaru ¿vamos a jugar videojuegos? -. Mirando a Hikaru.

Hikaru: si, me aburrí un poco -. Con una gran sonrisa.

Kuro: pues vamos a jugar (**y también a ver que hacen ellas**) -. Por telepatía.

Hikaru: si vamos (**claro**) -. Dijo mientras se dirigían al cuarto de Kuro.

Kuro: bien, ¿Que hacemos primero? -. Dice cuando ya entraron al cuarto de él.

Hikaru: ¿qué crees tú? -. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kuro: entonces las espiamos-. Dice igual que Hikaru

Hikaru: claro -. Dice muy feliz.

Kuro: muy bien -. Mientras hacen el conjuro, una vez listo comienzan a observar a las chicas en el centro comercial.

Hikaru: al parecer esos chicos se fueron -. Dijo mirando con quienes estaban las chicas.

Kuro: pues mejor así, que crees que están haciendo-. Dice mientras observaba que hacían ellas.

Hikaru: no se, parece que las están metiendo a la fuerza a una habitación con cortina -. Mientras ve como las Ppgz meten a la fuerza a Hina y Hino a un probador.

Kuro: mmm... per que les ha... -. Dice quedándose sin habla al ver como salía Hino de los probadores.

Hikaru: genial, se ve preciosa -. Mirando a Hina salir del probador.

Kuro: Hino también se ve hermosa -. Dice sonrojado.

Hikaru: si, claro -. Sin prestarle atención.

Kuro: que dijiste.

Ni uno de los 2 quitaba la vista del visor, además ambos tenían un gran sonrojo en sus caras y parecían perdidos en la imagen que estaban observando.

**:::::::::: Con Hina y Hino :::::::::**

Miyako: chicas, miren esta ropa, seguro les quedan geniales -. Dijo mostrando les un par de conjuntos.

Hino: mmm… (_No puedo creer que no se canse de comprar ropa_) -. Dice con una gotita tipo anime.

Hina: no ya no mas, ya hemos comprendo demasiado -. Dice negándose.

Momoko: Miyako creo que tienen razón -. Dice mirando todas las bolsas que tenia ella en las manos, sin contar la que kaoru tenía.

Miyako: vamos este será el ultimo, vamos a ver qué tal les quedan -. Empujado a las chicas a los vestidores.

Hino:(**definitivamente ella tiene una obsesión a las compras**)-. Dijo telepáticamente en la mente Hina.

Hina: (**ahora te das cuenta**) -. Dijo con una gota al estilo anime.

Hino:( **¡OYE!, bueno eso no importa**)-. Dice primero molesta y de ahí calmada

Hina: (**bueno cambiémonos rápido para que esto termine pronto**) -. Probándose la ropa.

Hino:(**tienes razón**)-. Dice asintiendo

Hina: lista -. Saliendo del probador, con un polo cuello de tortuga sin mangas color gris, unos jeans plomos y unas botas bajas de color negro que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas y unos guantes negros que le llegaban casi a los codos.

Hino: yo también-. Saliendo del probador, con un polo manga corta y enzima de este un poleron negro de cuello alto desabrochado, con unos jeans azules y un cinturón negro, con unas converse azules.

Momoko: vaya se les ven muy bien -. Dijo feliz.

Kaoru: es cierto -. Mirando a las chicas

Miyako: ven, valió la pena, bueno ahora cámbiense para pagar esa ropa -. Dijo feliz

Hina: ya nos podemos ir -. Dice cansada, una vez pagada la ropa.

Momoko: si, vamos -. Dijo saliendo de la tienda.

Kaoru: al fin -. Dice feliz.

Miyako: bien vamos-. Dice obedeciendo.

Hino:(**Hina, ¿no sientes como si te estuvieran observando?**) -. Pregunta.

Hina: quiero llegar a dormí -. Dijo cansada ignorando lo dicho por Hino.

Hino: entonces no comerás lo que cocinare -. Dice molesta.

Hina: bien no llegare a dormir -. Dice en un puchero-. (**Y si siento lo mismo**) -. dice con preocupación.

Hino: también recuerda lo que les prometimos a las chicas y los chico (**pero quien nos estará viendo**) curiosa

Hina: si me acuerdo (**da igual debe ser nuestra imaginación**) -. Dijo caminando tras las chicas.

Hino: bien..._ tal vez si sea sola nuestra imaginación_ -. Dice lo último en un susurro pero las chicas si lo escuchan

Momoko: _de que hablan_ -. Dijo en voz baja asustando a las chicas.

Hino: de nada, de nada, verdad Hina -. Dice nerviosa.

Hina: si nada -. Ríe nerviosa.

Kaoru: están seguras, parase que nos ocultan algo -. Mirándolas con duda.

Hina: claro que no -. Dijo muy segura.

Hino: bien vamos -. Dice adelantándose junto con Hina mientras las Ppgz las miran.

Hina: si vamos -. Corriendo tras Hino.

Miyako: ¿qué les pasara? -. Con duda.

Momoko: algo oculta, estoy casi segura -. Dice sospechando.

Kaoru: ¿qué será? -. Con intriga.

Miyako: tal vez no sea nada -. Restándole importancia.

Momoko: quien sabe -. Dijo sin más.- mejor nos apuramos -. Comenzando a correr.

Kaoru: si, ellas corren bastante rápido-. Dice intentando alcanzarlas.

Miyako: chicas ayúdenme con las bolsas -. Desde atrás.

Kaoru: ¡cierto!, lo ayudándola.

Momoko: se nos olvido -. Riendo.

**:::::::::: En el castillo de Itachi :::::::::**

Kiyoko: hikaru que haces -. Entrando al cierto.

Hikaru: na-nada -. Alterado mientras desase el hechizo.

Kuro: si, si, nada, ¿porque estaríamos haciendo algo? Jeje -. Mientras ríe nervioso.

Kiyoko: Kuro-sama por que actúa así -. Dijo mirándolo.

Kuro: ¿quién? ¿Yo? Por nada, por nada -. Tratando de parecer normal.

Hikaru: es que está molesto porque le gane en el video juego, y trata de disimular -. Dijo con burla.

Kuro: espera, yo fui quien superó tu récord así que no puedes decir nada-. Mirándole con superioridad.

Hikaru: si claro -. Dijo sarcasmo.

Kiyoko: solo por eso, bueno no importa, hikaru Itachi-sama dice que deben entrenar -. Dijo mirando al chico.

Kuro: está bien-. Dice resignado.

Hikaru: vamos de inmediato -. Dice un tanto molesto.

Kuro: si, ya vamos-. Asintiendo con la cabeza.

Kiyoko: bueno me retiro -. Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Hikaru: maldición, yo quería seguir viendo -. Tirándose en el piso de espalda.

Kuro: ¿para que nadie se acerque a Hina "jefecito celoso"? -. Con burla.

Hikaru: también por eso, y recuerda que es lo mismo con Hino -. Dijo mirándolo.

Kuro: pero yo no soy tan celoso como otros -. Mirándolo fijamente.

Hikaru: yo ya no estoy celoso, me di cuenta que a ella no le gustan esos chicos, o por lo menos eso entendí -. Dijo muy seguro.

Kuro: pero como sabes que otro chico que no sea ninguno de eso intentara quitártela -. Dice calmado.

Hikaru: bueno en ese caso, ese chico debería darse por muerto -. Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Kuro: créeme que yo haría lo mismo -. Dice también con una sonrisa sádica.

Hikaru: bueno vamos a entrenar -. Mientras se levanta.

Kuro: bien -. Dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**:::::::::: En el laboratorio :::::::::**

Hina: ya llegamos -. Mientras entraba al laboratorio.

Hino: bien que cocinamos -. Dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Profesor: hola chicas -. Con una sonrisa.

Ken: que harán -. Mientras las miraba.

Hino: pues no sabemos, todo depende de lo que quieran los chicos y las chicas -. Dice sonriéndole.

Boomer: un pastel -. Gritando desde el sofá.

Momoko: si un pastel -. Llegando con brillo en los ojos.

Hino: bien, ¿Hina tú haces el pastel?

Hina: claro -. Sacando los ingredientes.

Hino: ¿y ustedes? -. Mirando a Butch, Brick, Miyako y Kaoru.

Brick: mmm... no se -. Pensando.

Butch: algo que sea muy rico -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hino: ¿les parece carne asada? -. Mirando a los chicos y las chicas.

Miyako: si me parece bien -. Dijo sentándose.

Kaoru: por mí no hay problema.

Hino: bien, yo hare la carne asada con acompañamiento -. Dice feliz.

Hina: y yo el pastel -. Comenzando a prepararlo.

Hino: el paste se comerá al final, no se les vaya a olvidar -. Mirando fijamente a Boomer, Momoko y Hina.

Hina: agua fiestas -. Dijo enojada.

Luego de unos minutos la comida estaba lista

Hino: ¡listo!, que disfruten -. Dice alegre mientras los demás no podían creer lo que veían y olían.

Todos: se ve delicioso -. Mirando la comida.

Hina: si es verdad, pero yo quiero pastel -. Con puchero.

Hino: ¡ya te dije que al final! -. Dice con furia.

Hina: si se -. Dijo molesta.

Profesor: chicas cuando terminemos de comer les tengo 2 sorpresas -. Dice feliz.

Hina: ¿Cuál? -. Con duda.

Hino: si, ¿qué es? -. Dice curiosa.

Ken: cuando terminemos de comer se los diremos -. Dijo en tono superior.

Boomer: ya termine, quiero pastel -. Dijo feliz.

Momoko: yo igual -. Del mismo modo.

Hino: bien, Hina tu parte el pastel -. Mirando a la chica.

Hina: ¡SI! -. Se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y trajo el pastel.- aquí tienen sus pedazos -. Repartiendo el pastel.

Hino: no me vas a engañar, tienes un pedazo más grande guardado -. Dice acusándola.

Hina: cómo crees - dijo nerviosa.- a comer.

Hino: entonces no importa si veo que hay en el congelador, verdad -. Mirado a la chica.

Hina: dirás bajo la mesa... maldición -. Dijo enojada.

Hino: ¡bien! yo guardare ese pedazo -. Dice mientras lo sacaba y guardaba.

Hina: ¡NO! -. Con llanto cómico.

Hino: era avió que me daría cuenta -. Dice mientras todos los demás tenían una gotita tipo anime.

Momoko: dejen de discutir y empecemos a comer -. Mirando el pastel.

Boomer: si, a comer emocionado,

Momoko: esta delicioso -. Dice feliz.

Hina: ¿eso crees? -. Dice feliz.

Hino: ya que le gustan mucho los dulces aprendió a hacerlos -. Mirando a Hina.

Hina: pero eso fue hace mucho -. Dijo mirándola.

Profesor: bueno como terminamos de comer, quiero mostrarles la sorpresa -. Mirando a ken.

Ken: chicas vallan a ver su cuarto -. Indicándoles la habitación.

Hino: bien, vamos -. Parándose de la mesa.

Hina: si vamos.

Las chicas subieron a su cuarto, al entrar lo encontraron completamente cambiado tena un color distinto y tenía muchas cosas muebles nuevos, peluches. Instrumentos de música y uno computadores.

Hina: genial, está muy genial -. Con brillos en los ojos.

Hino: ¡sí!, muchas gracias profesor y ken! -. Dice muy feliz.

Hina: gracias -. Mientras baja las escaleras.

Brick: ¿cuál es la otra sorpresa? -. Pregunto con duda.

Profesor: pues fácil, irán a clases desde mañana -. Dijo feliz.

Hino: ¡SI! Siempre quise ir a la escuela -. Dice emocionada.

Hina: ¿qué? no que aburrido -. Dijo desanimada.

Hino: si vas te hare todo lo que quieras de almuerzo -. Dice para convencerla.

Hina: pues a la escuela -. Dice animada.

Butch: ¿en qué grado ira? -. Mirando al profesor.

Ken: irá un grado debajo del de ustedes -. Mientras mira a Butch.

Hino: ¿por qué? -. Mirando a ken.

Ken: ya que representan un año menos que ellos o ¿prefieren ir en el mismo grado?

Hina: en su mismo grado sería mejor -. Dijo muy segura.

Hino: si tienes razón -. Del mismo modo.

Hina: si será divertido ir con ellos a clases -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hino: ¡SÍ! (**¿y si nos hacemos pasar por sus hermanas de ellos?**)

Hina: (**sería divertido**)

Hino: (**le preguntare al profesor**) profesor ¿podemos pasar como las hermanas de los chicos? -. Mirando a los Rrbz.

Hina: diga que siiiiiiii -. Con cara de ángel.

Hino: por favor -. De la misma forma que Hina.

Profesor: bien serán sus hermanas.

Brick: no le veo problema.

Boomer: yo tampoco.

Butch: si, con la condición de que nos hagan el almuerzo -. Dice esperanzado.

Hina: trato pero solo para que seas nuestro hermano -. Dice dándole la mano a Butch.

Hino: está bien, les haremos el almuerzo, ¿quieren que les preparemos el primer día? -. Mirando a los chicos.

Boomer: algo dulce -. Dijo feliz.

Hino: supongo que te quieres encargar de los postres ¿no Hina? -. Mirándola.

Hina: claro (**gracias por pedir eso Boomer**) -. Con una sonrisa.

Boomer: no es nada, me gustan mucho lo dulce -. Dice entusiasmado

Butch: a mí me da igual con tal de llevar comida.

Hino: ¿y tu Brick?

Hina: si y tú ¿qué quieres? -. Mirando a Brick.

Brick: pues me gustaría carne -. Dice imaginándose lo que hizo Hino para cenar.

Hina: y también se cocinar comidas -. Dijo un poco molesta.

Hino: bien yo le hare carne para el almuerzo de mañana -. Dice en un suspiro.

Hina: yo haré toda la comida de mañana, para que vean que se cocinar de todo -. Dice molesta

Hino: ¿enserio? y esa vez que dijiste lo mismo ¿recuerdas como termino? -. Mirándola con duda.

Hina: no, y ya sabes que yo cocino igual que tu, si es que no mejor -. Dice presumiendo.

Hino: si, pero lo que es repostería -. Dice mirándola.

Hina: si -. Muy feliz.- ¿por cierto que paso esa ves? -. Con duda

Hino: esa vez tú dijiste que prepararías todo y al final yo hice todo porque tu estuviste en una convención de dulces -. Dice recordando.

Hina: pero ahora está mi orgullo como cocinera en juego, lo haré si o si -. Dice muy segura.

Hino: ¿segura?, pero yo hare lo de Brick ¿está bien?

Hina: no, yo lo haré para que vea lo buena que soy cocinando -. Dijo mirando al chico.

Hino: entonces...no olvides ver la temperatura a la que este el horno, también las especies tienen que estar contadas ni más, ni menos, sino exactas, también las verduras no las cosas de mas y tampoco de menos...-. Diciéndole todo lo que tenía que hacer para poder hacer la carne.- y todavía me faltan las otras cosas que vas a preparar.

Hina: eso ya lo sé, cuando cocinas dulces tienes que tener más cuidado ya que un simple error y quedan con un mal sabor, en eso soy muy cuidadosa -. Con orgullo.

Hino: bien, voy a comprar TODO lo que necesitaras, vale

Ken: no se preocupen tenemos de todo en la cocina -. Dijo mirando a las chicas.

Hino: bien ya tienes todo, no me pidas ayuda, tengo que hacer algunas cosas -. Dice para salir a la calle.

Hina: bueno -. Yendo a la cocina

Momoko: ¿qué vas a hacer?-. Dice acompañándola.

Hina: Brick dijo que quería carne, hare eso y como postre mousse de frambuesa -. Dijo feliz, para luego sacar la carne y comenzarla a preparar.

Miyako: pero eso no debería estar primero marinando como dijo Hino -. Mirando lo Hina hacia.

Hina: ¿debo marinarla? -. Con duda.

Kaoru: dime que si la sabes cocinar -. Dice con duda.

Hina: lo que pasa es que yo sé cocinar bien pero la cocina normal, no la que es extravagante, pero me las ingeniare con un libro de cocina -. Dijo feliz

Butch: ¿entonces la experta en eso es Hino? .

Hina: si ella sabe todo de comidas, pero lo básico de postres -. Mientras buscaba un libro.

Boomer: entonces... no sabes cómo hacer la carne -. Mirándola.

Hina: si se, pero no sé cómo marinarla -. Dijo confundida.

Brick: entonces no la sabes hacer -. Dice impaciente.

Hina: no -. Rendida.- no puedes pedir algo mas fácil como lo hiso Boomer.

Brick: y tu no habías dicho que si sabias hacer -. Mirándola.

Hina: si pero no sé hacer muy bien el marinado -. Dijo enojada.

Butch: lo mejor no sería llamar a Hino -. Dijo mirando a las chicas.

Hina: no tengo que intentarlo sola -. Dijo segura.

Boomer: ¡te deseo suerte! -. Dice con miedo de cómo podría terminar la cocina.

Hina: mejor are el postre primero -. Sacando todos los ingredientes.

Butch: _¿chicas pueden llamar a Hino?-._ Pregunta a las Ppgz.- _solo por si ocurre una emergencia_.

Momoko: _si será mejor_ -. Viendo como la chica hacia el postre.

Miyako: bien vamos -. Dice siendo seguida por las demás

Hina: listo el postre está listo, lo podre en el congelador-. Metiendo las frascos con postre en este

Boomer: ¡qué bien! -. Dice muy entusiasmado.

Hina: bien ahora la comida -. dijo un poco frustrada.

**:::::::::: Con las Ppgz :::::::::**

Momoko: donde estará Hino -. Mirando en todas direcciones.

Miyako: no lo sé, ¿por qué habrá tenido que salir?

Kaoru: tales quería toma aire.

Momoko: oigan ¿no huelen algo delicioso? -. Dice intentando ver de dónde viene el olor.

Kaoru: tienes razón -. Olfateando.

Miyako: de donde viene.

Momoko: ¡vamos! -. Siguiendo de donde viene el olor.

Miyako: ahora escucho una melodía -. Dijo mientras escuchaba.

Kaoru: miren hay -. Indicando.

Momoko: ¿ella no es Hino? -. Dice mirándola.

Hino: eh?! Ah! hola chicas -. Dice sonriendo.

Miyako: ¿qué haces?

Hino: es que me gusta mucho cocinar así que le pedí al señor que trabaja aquí si me prestaría un rato su cocina.

Kaoru: ¿por qué no vuelves al laboratorio?

Hino: es que quería ver si en realidad cumple su promesa

Momoko: bueno hiso el postre y le quedo muy bien, pero no sabe hacer bien la carne -. Dijo con preocupación.

Hino: ah...es que ella no sabe hacer la carne, le he dicho peros le olvida es muy difícil recordar todos los pasos.

Miyako: pero el postre que hiso no era muy fácil de hacer y lo recordó bien, como no recuerda cómo preparar la carne -. Con duda.

Hino: la verdad es que aunque no lo crean la carne necesita más de 20 diferentes especies y cada una en un tiempo diferente al otro y el tiempo es crucial para hacerla bien.

Kaoru: por eso no me gusta la cocina -. Con cansancio.

Momoko: no tenía idea de que fuera tan complicado

Miyako: entonces a ti también se te dan bien la repostería -. Mirando a la chica

Hino: no, en realidad no soy tan buena en eso además me gusta más lo que es cocina -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Momoko: ustedes les gusta lo mismo pero en distintas formas.

Hino: si, es cierto -. Dice sonriendo.

Miyako: volvamos, para que la ayudes -. Mientras comisaba a caminar.

Hino: está bien, ¿pero les gustaría probar lo que prepare? llevare un poco para los demás.

Kaoru: claro.

Hino: aquí tienen-. Entregándoles lo que preparo.

Miyako: que rico -. Dijo feliz.

Hino: gracias, todavía creo que debería mejorara jeje -. Dice riendo.

Momoko: pero está muy bueno -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: es que me gusta mejorar.

Momoko: ¿y como cocina Hina los postres? -. Con duda-

Hino: ella los hace muy bien ya que para ella es divertida, así como para mi es divertido hacer comida.

Kaoru: bueno vamos -. Mientras salía corriendo

Miyako: si me pregunto que están haciéndolos chicos-. Y de repente se escucha una explosión

Hino: ¿que fue eso? -. Sorprendida.

Momoko: vino del laboratorio -. Mirando en dirección al lugar.

**:::::::::: Con Hina :::::::::**

Brick: el extintor donde esta -. Corriendo.

Butch: ¡¿qué se yo?!

Hina: yo me encargo -. Asiendo desaparecer el fuego.

Boomer: cómo es que estallo el horno -. Asustado.

Brick: creo que fue por la carne que había hecho Hina.

Hina: lo siento, fue mi culpa -. Apunto de lloran con forma de niña de 10 años.

Boomer: ya no importa, pero ahora la cocina es un desastre –. mirando el lugar.

Hina: lo siento -. Dice sentada en el piso.

Butch: bien ahora ¿dónde estará tu hermana?

Hina: debe estar por llegar -. Parándose.

Brick: ¿ella no se molestara con el desorden? -. Con duda.

Hina: si lo hará, pero cuando le intente enseñar repostería paso lo mismo así que me la debe -. Dijo mirando el desastre.

Hino: ¡hola! -. Dice entrando con las Ppgz.

Rrbz: hola -. Dicen mirando a las chicas.

Hina: hola -. Aun con 10 años.

Hino: así que estas cansada o triste -. Mirándola.

Hina: ambas -. Dice con una gotita al estilo anime.

Momoko: vaya que hay un gran desastre -. Mirando el lugar.

Hina: ni lo menciones -. Con indiferencia.

Hino: ah… deben estar cansados mejor les doy algo para comer -. Sacan do una caja con aperitivos.- hice esto cuando estaba por ahí.

Hina: también hice otros postres -. Dirigiéndose al congelador.- así que pueden comer.

Hino: ah! Hina!

Hino: ¿qué ocurre?

Hino: QUIRO QUE LIMPIES TODO EL DESASTRE QUE HAY AQUI! molesta.- y si se que te la debía pero ¿no te acuerdas que me dijiste que si te enseñara a hacer un platillo ya no te debía? -. Dice con tono amenazante.

Hina: pero no lo hiciste -. Dice mientras levanta todo con telequinesis y lo mete al basurero

Boomer: si podías hacer eso ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes? -. Mirándola con duda.

Hino: ah...pero no recuerdas porque no lo hice -. Con vos autoritaria.

Hina: no, no lo recuerdo, y Boomer, fue porque se me olvido -. Dijo mirando al chico.

Hino: me dijiste que en vez de eso te ayudara con la tarea que había dejado uno de nuestros maestros porque era bastante y no la pudiste terminar por que estabas haciendo postres y me pediste ayuda

Hina: cierto fue en el tiempo en que aun no éramos guerreras completas -. Recordando un poco triste

Hino: ya no te pongas así, sabes que no me gusta que estés triste -. Dijo mirándola.

Hina: pero no hablemos mas de eso, ya es tarde, chicos deberían irse mañana hay clases -. Mirando a los chicos

Brick: es cierto!...YO NO QUIERO IR! -. Grito.

Boomer: vamos será divertido con las chicas hay -. Mirando a Hino y Hina.

Brick: está bien, pero que Hino haga la carne.

Butch: así! ahora ellas serán nuestras hermanas ¿no? -. Mirándolas.

Hina: ósea seremos Hino y Hina Him -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hino: eso parece -. Dice sonriendo.

Momoko: bueno nosotras nos vamos buenas noches -. Saliendo con las chicas.

Hino: buenas noches chicas!

Hina: buenas noches -. Con una sonrisa.

Rrbz: hasta mañana!

Hina: adiós chicos -. Dijo con desgano.

**¡CHAN! ¡CHAN!**

Yumi: y aquí termina este cap

Mia: si, además muy pronto pondremos la continuación

Yumi: un saludo a todos nuestros queridos(a)s lectores(as) de FanFiction y a nuestras amigas que también tenemos aquí

Mia: ¡bien!, hasta la próxima

Yumi: nos vemos, no olviden dejarnos un review.


	6. Un angel y primer dia de escuela

Yumi: ¡Hola a todos! El día de hoy no se encuentra Mia, o cual me gustaría mucho que estuviera aquí, sino…

Max: si yo, hola mi nombre es Max y soy amigo de Yumi y Mia

Yumi: si, si, eso no es verdad, eres de amigo de Mia, y eres insoportable

Max: oh, vamos no soy tan insoportable

Yumi: si, si, tu solo eres…

Max: increíble, perfecto, un adonis….

Yumi: ¡NO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA PERVERTIDO QUE NO ME DEJA EN PAZ!

Max: si, ya me lo has dicho

Yumi: bueno sin más que decir….

Max: ¡EMPEZEMOS!

**:::::::::: Cambio de lugar o tiempo :::::::::**

(**Atreves de telepatía**)

(Pensamiento normal)

**Guardianes de los Sellos**

_Sexto Capítulo:_ _Un ángel y primer día de escuela_

Hino: bien, hay que acostarnos para poder levantarnos temprano -. Limpiado todo.

Hina: quiero salir a tomar aire fresco un rato -. Dijo ya con 15 años.

Hino: está bien -. Mientras la miraba de reojo.- y no te vayas a escapar.

Hina: no lo haré -. Dirigiéndose a la salida.

Hino: entonces no te demores.

Hina: si lo sé, _solo quiero estar un rato solas_ -. Susurro un poco triste.

Hino: bien! -. Se acerca a ella y le abraza.- ya no estés triste los recuperaremos, ¿sí? -. Dice en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

Hina: lo sé, pero quiero estar sola -. Saliendo al patio del laboratorio.

Hino: bien, voy subiendo -. Dice sonriendo.

Hina: bueno adiós -. Serrando la puerta.

Hino: no tardes ya está haciendo frio, que descanses -. Dice subiendo a la habitación.

Mientras Hina salió y se subió a un árbol que había en el jardín y se puso a mirar la luna llena que avía esa noche

Hina: que linda luna -. Tomándose las piernas.

**Odio el ser tan cobarde****  
Mis lágrimas están haciendo borroso tu sonriente rostro  
No pude hacer nada  
Simplemente mirar a tu temblorosa espalda  
A medida que lentamente disminuías fuera de mi vista  
El sonido del viento golpeando en mi ventana es demasiado fuerte como para dejarme dormir esta noche.**

Hina comenzó a cantar mientras miraba la luna, que brilla con una gran intensidad esa noche.

**Sin embargo, lo que es realmente ruidoso es la conmoción de mi corazón.****  
Estoy pensando en ti, y debería estar sonriendo  
Pero siento un ligero dolor punzante en mi nariz.  
A pesar de que no quiero llorar del todo.  
Soy como una llorona que es irritante  
Tu sonriente rostro pica mi pecho  
Incluso en momentos así, serias capaz de seguir sonriendo  
Fuiste realmente fuerte y gentil.  
Los pétalos de las flores se dispersan sin poder evitarlo en la incesante lluvia  
Otra estación está pasando, siento algo cálido en mis mejillas.  
Cuando alzo la mirada al cielo, quiero verte  
Así que he estado corriendo sin aliento, aunque  
Sigo sin ser fuerte.**

Mientras cantaba se ponía más triste, al recordar los momentos en los que se encontraba entrenando con sus amigos y hermana, en los que Hikaru y Kiyoko estaban junto a ella.

**Soy como una llorona que es irritante****  
Pero quiero transmitírtelo a ti ahora  
Necesito responder a  
Esos fuertes aunque gentiles ojos tuyos  
Que estaban mirándome directamente.  
Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, perdí la cosa más preciada para mí  
Tú fuiste el que con ternura me enseño lo que era  
Realmente lo creo**

Comenzando a llorar por el recuerdo de Hikaru y ella riendo juntos en los entrenamientos.

Hina: sin lugar a dudas Soy como una llorona que es irritante Sin embargo, me volveré más y más fuerte, Así que seré capaz de protegerte, Hasta ese momento, Por favor espera un poco más -. Mirando al cielo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿?: No deberías llorar, la luna se pondrá triste -. Dice una chica con cabello rubio y ojos parecidos a Hino pero con alas de ángel.

Hina: es difícil no hacerlo, más si no sabes por lo que he pasado -. Mirando a la chica.

¿?: Pues piensa en las personas que tienes a tu lado -. Dijo mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

Hina: pero ¿y las personas que perdí? -. Dice con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos.

¿?: Ellas regresaran, ya lo veras -. Dice sonriendo causando un recuerdo a Hina.

Hina: ¿Hino? -. Mirando a la chica.

¿?: ¿Quién es ella? ¿Acaso es tu hermana tu hermana? -. Dice nerviosa.

Hina: vamos esa sonrisa es solo de Hino -. Dice parándose.

¿?: ¿De verdad? Yo no la conozco -. Mirándola.

Hina: entonces, ¿Quién eres?-. Dijo mirando a la chica con tristeza y curiosidad a la vez.

¿?: Eso lo sabrás a su tiempo-. Dijo mirándola con pena.

Hina: ¿Cómo que a su tiempo?-. Con duda.- no entiendo

¿?: Eso lo sabrás muy pronto, y no estés triste, la luna si va a llorar si sigues así -. Mirando el resplandor de la luna y empezando a sentirse un poco triste.

Hina: es difícil, es que me acorde de los días en los que entrenaba junto a mi hermana y mis amigos -. Sentándose de nuevo.

¿?: Ah… al final la luna se puso triste -. Dice suspirando mientras salía una lágrima de sus ojos.

Hina: es la única que me entiende y escucha -. Mirando la luna con tristeza.- y tu ¿Por qué estas así?-. Dándose cuenta de que la chica se sentía triste.- ¿Por qué lloras?

¿?: Te equivocas la luna se pone triste si cualquier persona lo está, lo sé porque yo puedo saber cómo se siente ella (todavía no te lo puedo decir, pero lo sabrás pronto-. Dice pero Hina no la escucha)… y la única forma de que este feliz es...

Hina: ¿Cómo? -. Dijo con desganó.- y ¿Cómo que tú sabes cómo se siente?

¿?: Pues tengo una conexión con la luna, y para que se animé un ángel tiene que cantar una canción... -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hina: ¿Cómo es eso? -. Dijo mirando a Hino.

¿?: ¿Quieres ver? -. Dice sonriendo.

Hina: bueno, veremos que ocurre -. Con intriga.

¿?: Bien... extendiendo sus alas -. Ves.

Hina: o eres un ángel -. Aun con tristeza.

¿?: Ya no te pongas así, mmm… veamos si me acuerdo como era… ya se -. Dice con alegría.

Hina: no puedo evitarlo.

¿?: bien comenzare -. Dijo mirándola.

Hina: adelante.

¿?: espera, luna no me digas que -. Dice escuchando lo que le había dicho la luna.

Hina: hablas con la luna -. Dice con sorpresa.- me gustaría hacerlo, amo el cielo nocturno -. Mirando el cielo con una dulce sonrisa.

¿?: ah… yo también me ayuda mucho hablar con ella -. Dijo sonriendo.

Hina: si pudiera hablar con la luna seria genial… así me desaojaría con ella y podría oír lo que me contesta -. Dice aun triste.

¿?: bien, bien ya comenzare...-. Dice comenzando a cantar una linda melodía.

Hina: es una linda melodía -. Mientras cierra los ojos para escucharla.

¿?: gracias! ya falta poco ¿verdad luna? -. Mirando a la luna.

Hina: ¿para qué? -. Mirando con duda.

¿?: todo a su tiempo, todavía no puedo decirte -. Mirando a Hina.

Hina: bueno voy a entrar que se hace tarde y mañana tengo clases -. Saltando del árbol.- ¿te gustaría entrar? Así puedo presentarte a mi hermana.

¿?: ve entrando la luna todavía quiere hablar conmigo -. Mirando a Hina.

Hina: bueno, buenas noches -. Sin energías.

¿?: bien,...ahora ¿qué me querías decir?

¿?: bien, yo lo hare, ¿ahora o todavía no?... ¿tendré que esperar verdad?, bien por ahora necesitamos que este feliz, sabes que no me gusta que este así -. Mirando en la dirección en la que se fue Hina… bien hare lo que pueda, si también tendré cuidado… ¿cómo que el enemigo estará cerca?... está bien estaré alerta, hasta la próxima noche -. Se despide de la luna y se dirige hacia otro lado.

Hina: ¿Dónde estabas? -. Sentándose en la cama.- creí que estabas dormida.

Hino: no pude dormir-. Dice nerviosa sentándose en su cama.- y tú tampoco podías, ¿no es asi?

Hina: un poco, bueno mejor durmamos mañana hay que levantarnos temprano -. Dijo acomodándose en la cama.

Hino: bien -. Dice acostándose.

Hina: duerme bien -. Con tristeza en su vos.

**:::::::::: A la mañana siguiente :::::::::**

Hina salía del baño y se dirigía a la cocina

Hino: al parecer ya estas despierta -. Dice desde la cocina sacando una pizza del horno.

Hina: si, ya está listo el desayuno -. Sentándose y comenzando a comer.

Hino: espero te guste lo hice para comenzar las clases.

Hina: claro que me gusta -. Con una sonrisa.

Boomer: hola chicas -. Entrando al laboratorio.

Hino: hola Boomer, por cierto ya tengo listo su almuerzo.

Butch: que bien ya que no desayunamos por venir a buscarlas.

Hina: y aquí estas los almuerzos

Hino: espero les guste, si quieren también pueden comer pizza -. Indicando el desayuno.

Brick: gracias, pero coman rápido, o llegaremos tarde -. Comiendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Hino: está bien, ya comí (**y si les hacemos un carrera a ellos**) e la mente de Hina

Hina: si estoy lista (**me parece y el que pierda tiene que llevar las cosas de los otros a la salida**) -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: vamos (**nosotras contra ellos jeje**)

Hina: el último que llegue le lleva las cosas al otro -. Comenzando a corre

Brick: esperen es injusto.

Boomer: cállate y corre!

Butch: rápido -. Comenzando a correr

**:::::::::: minutos mas tardes en el colegio :::::::::**

Hina: les ganamos -. Mientras se reía de los chico.

Hino: al parecer no pudieron con nosotras jajaja -. Dice en burla.

Hina: que hermanos más lentos que tenemos verdad Hino -. Con burla-

Hino: tienes razón nuestros hermanos so muy lentos jjajaja.

Momoko: hola chicas -. Llegando con Miyako y kaoru.

Miyako: hola.

Kaoru: hola.

Hina: hola! Jajaja -. Mientras se ríe.

Hina: hola -. Con una sonrisa.

Brick: hola.

Boomer/Butch: hola chicas -. Mirándolas.

Hino: ¿tenemos que ir primero con el director verdad? -. Dice mirando a Momoko.

Momoko: si -. Contestándole con una sonrisa.

Brick: ¿saben dónde queda? -. Les pregunto a Hino y Hina.

Miyako: si quieren, las llevamos allá -. Ofreciéndose a ayudarlas.

Boomer: no se preocupen nosotros las llevaremos -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hina: bueno en ese caso vamos -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Momoko: bueno chicas nosotras vallamos a clases.

Miyako: allá nos vemos -. Yéndose con las chicas.

Brick: vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde -. Comenzado a correr

Hina: tienes razón -. Comenzando a correr.

Hino: ¡bien vamos!

**:::::::::: fuera de la oficina del director :::::::::**

Boomer: nosotros las esperaremos aquí afuera -. Mientras las mira.

Brick: ustedes entre -. Indicándoles la puerta.

Hino: bien! Entremos -. Dice abriendo la puerta

Hina: disculpe -. Pasando a la oficina.- nosotras somos las alumnas nuevas.

Director: sí, ya me lo aviso el alcalde a las chicas.

Hina: venimos para que nos lleve a nuestra clase -. Mirando al hombre.

Director: si no me equivoco en la clase 2 – A -. Mirando unos papeles.- bueno síganme por aquí -. Saliendo de la oficina.

Hino: ¿y los chicos? -. Mirando a Brick.

Brick: les dije que se fueran -. Comenzando a caminar junto con ellas.

Hino: bueno ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? -. Mirando al chico.

Brick: claro.

Hino: a ver ¿cómo fue que paso eso, me refiero a tu secretito? -. Dice con una sonrisa

Brick: ¿Cómo paso qué? -. Dice con duda.

Hino: vamos no te agás el que no sabe -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Brick: pues en verdad no se -. Con risa.

Hino: me referido a tu secreto idiota -. Enojada.

Brick: ho eso que tiene que ver -. Dijo con duda

Director: ya llegamos señoritas -. Dijo indicando el salón.- esperen afuera mientras hablo con la maestra y usted entre joven Him.

Brick: bien, _luego hablamos de eso _-. Evitando la pregunta

Hino: jamás te libraras de esta conversación! -. Dijo con risa.

Director: bueno ahora pueden pasar, la maestra les dirá que hacer -. Volviendo a su oficina

Maestra: pasen chicas -. Con una sonrisa.- bueno solo tienen que presentarse ante la clase.

Hino: bien (**Brick, no olvides que te seguiré preguntando hasta que me lo digas, ¿oíste?**) -. Dice en su mente con vos tenebrosa.

Brick: (_si, si_) -. Dice con cansancio.

Boomer: ¿qué te pasa? viendo a Brick pálido.

Brick: nada -. Dice mirando a otro lado.

Hina: bueno yo soy Hina Him, y me gusta la repostería, el arte, la música, mirar el cielo nocturno y espero nos llevemos bien -. Con una gran sonrisa.

Hino: yo soy Hino Him, y me gusta la cocina, el dibujo, la música, cantar, ver el cielo de día y de noche espero también que nos llevemos bien! -. Dice sonriendo.

Maestra: bueno chicas... Hina tu puedes sentarte atrás de Bash y tu Hino delante de Blake, chicos por favor levanten la mano -. Mirando a los mencionados.

Hina: gracias -. Dirigiéndose a su lugar.- hola espero que nos llevemos bien -. Mirando a un chico de cabello rubio con un flequillo hacia la derecha, tenía unos ojos azules y vestía con una chaqueta negra y pantalones azules y zapatillas converse negras.

Bash: espero lo mismo -. Mirando a Hina.

Hino: espero nos llevemos bien -. Mirando al chico pelirrojo el cual tenía el pelo alborotado, y ojos color rojo y tenía una pañoleta color rojo atada en la cabeza, vestía con una polero rojo con una línea negra al centro y un polo blanco debajo de este, con pantalones negros y zapatillas negras

Blake: pienso igual -. Dice mirando a Hino.

Hina: bueno pues espero seamos amigos -. Mirando a ambos chicos mientras tomaba asiento.

Hino: yo igual -. Tomando asiento.

Maestra: bien daremos inicio a la clase, saquen sus libro y ábranlos en la pagina 42 hoy aremos el experimento de esa página -. Abriendo un libro.

Todos: si, maestra! -. Abriendo sus libros en dicha pagina.

Maestra: formare parejas de trabajo, Hina con Bash, Hino y Blake, Brick y Momoko, Boomer y Miyako, Kaoru y Butch -. y así siguió con toda la clase con toda la clase.

Todos: bien! -. Yendo donde su pareja para empezar el experimento.

Hina: disculpa no tengo libro, no te importa si lo compartimos verdad -. Mirando a Bash.

Bash: claro que no -. Dijo mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

Hina: gracias -. Con una gran sonrisa.- ¿puedo llamarte Bash?

Bash: claro, si yo te puedo llamar Hina -. Dice sonriendo.

Hina: claro que puedes, ya que eres mi nuevo amigo -. Con una sonrisa que hiso sonrojar al chico.- si no te importa claro.

Bash: cla-claro que no, no me importaría que seamos amigos jeje -. Dice nervioso y sonrojado.

Hina: bueno comencemos el trabaja -. Sentándose junto a el.

Bash: si, comencémoslo -. Dice sonriendo.

Hino: mmm… podríamos compartir libro es que todavía no me lo compran -. Dice sonriendo.

Blake: claro después de todo debemos trabajar juntos -. Mirando a las chica con una sonrisa.

Hino: gracias! espero podamos ser amigos -. Dice dándole una sonrisa cálida que hizo sonrojar a Blake.

Blake: claro que si -. Miserando a la chica sonrojado.

Hino: entonces comencemos, ¿por qué estas rojo, tiene fiebre? -. Dice notando el sonrojo de Blake.

Blake: no, claro que no -. Mientras ríe.

Hino: bien! comencemos -. Dice sonriéndole.

**:::::::::: Mientras con las Ppgz y lo Rrbz :::::::::**

Momoko: rápido para terminar esto pronto -. Mirando a Brick.

Brick: ¿acaso te incomoda mi presencia rosadita?-. Dice sonriendo divertido.

Momoko: no es eso, es que quiero tener una buena nota en esto -. Mirando a otro lado.

Brick: ahh...o sea que no te incomoda mi presencia ¿no? -. Sonriéndole pícaramente.

Momoko: creo que ya me acostumbre, supongo -. Mirando al chico.

Brick: creo que yo también con respecto a ti, y dime Hina y Hino dicen ser fuertes pero hasta ahorita no las hemos visto pelear ¿sabes algo más sobre ellas?

Momoko: lo mismo que ustedes, diría yo, pero deben serlo -. Viendo a las chicas.

Brick: cierto, pero ¿qué otras habilidades tendrán? -. Dice igualmente mirándolas.

Momoko: en verdad quieres saber, con las que ya conocemos los tienen a ustedes 3 a sus pies -. Dice con una sonrisa de burla.

Brick: ¡oye! ellas si dan mucho miedo incluso deben ser más fuertes que ustedes -. Dijo molesto.

Momoko: tal vez lo sean, pero a nosotras no nos hacen lo mismo que a ustedes.

Brick: primero que nada el que hizo que ellas nos traten así fue Butch -. Dijo intentando aclarar las cosas.- bueno eso ya no importa comencemos con el trabajo -. Con el libro en la mano.

Momoko: está bien, supongo muy pronto sabremos cómo son sus otras habilidades.

Mientras con los verdes

Kaoru: perfecto con quien me toca -. Decía molesta.

Butch: yo sé muy bien verdecita que muy en el fondo me amas -. Dice con una sonrisa sexy.

Kaoru: si, tanto como amo el colegio -. Con sarcasmo.

Butch: bueno, aun así te tiene que gustar e colegio porque hay las clases de educación física no es así -. Mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Kaoru: supongo que tienes razón en eso -. Mientras pensaba lo dicho por su compañero.

Butch: ¡lo vez! Acabas de admitir que te gusto verdecita, ninguna chica se resiste a mi encanto, soy tan sexy -. Dice muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Kaoru: dije que me gusta el deporte, no tu -. Dijo un poco molesta.

Butch: pero tu dijiste "tanto como me gusta el colegio" así que aunque sea poco, sé que me amas jajaja-. Dice imitando la voz de Kaoru.

Kaoru: claro, mejor deja de molestar y comienza a trabar que no quiero una nota mala -. Sin tomarle mucha importancia al chico.

Butch: si como digas "verdecita" -. Dice molestándola.

Kaoru: cierra la boca y trabaja -. Golpeándolo.

Butch: auch! qué te pasa marimacha -. Molesto por el golpe.

Mientras los azules miraban lo que los verdes hacían, y hablaban entre ellos

Boomer: parece que ya están discutiendo -. Dice con cansancio.

Miyako: si, tienes razón ¿porque nunca se cansaran de hacerlo? -. Mientras los miraba con una sonrisa.

Boomer: debe ser su forma de divertirse -. Dijo con duda.

Miyako: si, ahora que lo dices se parecen bastante felices, claro a su manera -. Dijo mirándolos.

Boomer: están hechos el uno para el otro.

Miyako: jijijij si dices eso frente a ellos se molestaran -. Mientras se reía por el comentario.

Boomer: lo sé, pero es cierto después de todo fuimos creados del ADN del mono y del de ustedes, es algo de esperarse.

Miyako: eso creo, pero con respecto a Hino y Hina ellas han sufrido bastante -. Dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

Boomer: si pienso lo mismo, pero ahora no están solas -. Dijo dándole ánimos a la rubia.

Miyako: si, ¿pero ellas no tuvieron padres? ¿por que quien las cuido de pequeñas? -. Dijo con duda.

Boomer: mi pregunta es ¿fueron pequeñas?, es que han pasado tantos años y siguen de la misma edad y apariencia joven -. Mirando a las chicas.

Miyako: eso no lo sé, ¿deberíamos preguntarles?

Boomer: no es mala idea.

Miyako: bien, terminemos el trabajo y le preguntamos en el receso -. Dio tomando el libro.

Boomer: si será lo mejor -. Comenzando a trabajar.

Cuando todos terminaron el experimento sonó la campana del receso.

Maestra: bien chicos mañana me entregaran los reportes, por ahora pueden salir -. Dijo mirando a toda la clase.

Todos: si maestra sin ánimos.

Hina: bueno cuando terminamos el reporte, digo a qué hora -. Con una gran sonrisa.

Bash: bueno ¿a qué hora puedes? -. Dijo mirando a la chica.

Hina: a mí me da igual, tú elige -. Mirando al chico.

Bash: mm… pues que te parece a las 4 -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hina: si me parece, ¿donde no juntamos?

Bash: en el parque -. Dice sonriendo.

Hina: bien pues es una cita -. Con una gran sonrisa.

Bash: ¡¿una ci-cita?! -. Dice sorprendido.

Hina: si, no se le llama hace cuando sales con alguien -. Dijo confundida.

Bash: si, pero cuando sales con alguien pero como algo más que amigos -. Tratando de explicarle a Hina.

Hina: yo creo que con amigos también se tienen citas -. Con un sonrisa inocente.

Bash: si tu lo dices jejeje -. Sorprendido mientras se reía.

Hina: bueno voy a fuera, quieres venir, así me muestras el colegio -. Dijo invitando al chico.

Bash: claro sonriendo.

Mientras con Hino

Hino: ¿te parece si a las 4 hacemos el reporte? -. Dice sonriendo.

Blake: si me parece, en el parque o en donde -. Dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Hino: decide tú.

Blake: el parque es más tranquilo.

Hino: está bien -. Dijo con un sonrisa.

Blake: pues haya nos vemos -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: si, vamos al receso -. Dijo mientras salía.

Blake: si será mejor.

Miyako: Hino donde esta Hina -. Llegando donde Hino.

Hino: espera (**Hina ¿donde estas?**) -. Le pregunta por telepatía.

Hina: (**Bash me está mostrando el colegio, ¿Por qué?**)

Hino: (**es que Miyako me pregunto, ¿comes con nosotros?**)

Hina: (**claro, voy en seguida**)

Miyako: y donde esta -. Mientras miraba a Hino.

Hino: ya viene, Bash le mostraba el colegio -. Dice sonriendo.

Blake: como sabes eso ándola con duda.

Hino: ¡¿ah?! Ah… es que ella me había mandado un mensaje jejejeje te gustaría estar con nosotros en el receso -. Intentando cambiar el tema.

Blake: si no les molesta claro.

Con Hina

Hina: te gustaría estar con migo y mies amigos en el receso -. Colocándose frente al chico.

Bash: claro, sino les molesta -. Dijo deteniéndose.

Hina: lo dudo, ven vamos -. Tomado le la mano y comenzando a correr.

Bash: si -. Dice mientras es jalado por Hina.

Hina: bueno entonces corre más rápido.

Bash: esta bien corriendo más rápido.

**:::::::::: Mientras con las Ppgz y los Rrbz :::::::::**

Momoko: y Hina que no llega.

Kaoru: Miyako y Hino tampoco han llegado -. Dijo mirando a Momoko.

Brick: ¿por qué se estarán demorando tanto?

Butch: si, oigan ahí está Hino con Miyako y un chico mas -. Indicando donde venían las chicas.

Momoko: ese no es Blake -. Mirando bien al chico.

Kaoru: tienes razón -. Del mismo modo.

Miyako: lamento la demora chicas -. Con un sonrisa.

Hino: si lo sentimos, espero no se molesten que hayamos traído a Blake -. Dice con una gran sonrisa.

Blake: si les molesta me puedo ir -. Dijo como si nada.

Momoko: no te preocupes no nos molesta, ¿pero dónde está Hina? -. Con duda

Hina: AQUI -. Corriendo con Bash de la mano.

Kaoru: ¿por qué tardaste tanto? -. Mirando a la chica.

Hina: es que Bash me mostraba el colegio -. Indicando al chico.

Miyako: ahh... les parece si nos sentamos -. Dijo mientras se sentaban.

Hina: si, será mejor -. Sentándose.

Hino: así, aquí tienen chicos-. Entregándoles algo a los Rrbz.

Brick: gracias -. Mientras lo recibía.

Boomer: ¿que prepararon?

Hina: yo mousse de frambuesa, como postre claro -. Dijo feliz.

Hino: y yo diferentes tipos de sándwiches.

Hina: quieres un poco, e que me traje para comer antes de almorzar -. Ofreciéndole a Bash.- yo lo hice espero te guste.

Bash: claro-. Lo prueba.- está muy bueno! De verdad tú lo hiciste -. Sorprendido.

Hina: claro que lo hice yo y tu Blake quieres un poco -. Mirando al chico.

Hino: Blake te gustaría probar los sándwiches que hice

Blake: porque no -. Probando la comida de Hino.- están muy ricos

Hino: tu también quieres probar Bash -. Mirándolo

Bash: si-. Después de que prueba.- están muy buenos.

Blake: Hina tu postre también está muy bueno.

Hino: gracias, Miyako, Boomer por casualidad nos querían preguntar algo-. Dice mirándolos.

Hina: si parecen que tienen una duda.

Boomer: si pero no creo que sea buen lugar para preguntarles -. Dijo mirando disimuladamente a Bash y Blake.

Hino: está bien, lo hablaremos después.

Hina: si luego, de terminar el trabajo ¿verdad Bash? -. Con una sonrisa.

Bash: si -. Dice asintiendo con la cabeza

Hina: ya quiero ir al parque -. Con una gran sonrisa.

Hino: bien, yo también tengo que hacer reportaje con Blake.

Blake: así es y también es en el parque -. Dijo con una sonrisa.- por cierto tengo una duda, ustedes 5 son hermanos -. Indicando a Hina, Hino y los chicos.

Brick: Si, ¿por qué? -. Pregunta.

Bash: es que no se parecen en nada -. Integrándose a la conversación.

Boomer: si, ya nos lo han dicho -. Dice con risa.

Hina: pero es mejor así, cada uno es especial a su manera, seria aburrido que nos pareciéramos no crees -. Con una dulce sonrisa.

Hino: es verdad jijijiji-. Sonriendo

Bash: si tu lo dices -. Mirando atentamente a Hina.

Hino: bueno eso no importa -. Mientras cambiaba el tema

Tocan para entrar a clases

Hina: será mejor que regresemos al salón -. Levantándose.

Momoko: bien, sino la maestra se enojara.

Brick: si vamos.

**:::::::::: Mientras con Hikaru y Kuro :::::::::**

Hikaru: ya tuve suficiente entrenamiento -. Cansado,

Kuro: yo igual, te parece si "jugamos videojuegos"-. Sonriendo divertido.

Hikaru: claro vamos.

Ya en la habitación de Kuro

Hikaru: bien veamos que hacen -. Haciendo el hechizo.

Kuro: Hikaru, ¿quiénes son esos sujetos? -. Mirando a Bash y Blake.

Hikaru: ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? Si no los había visto antes -. Dijo mirando al chico.

Kuro: tienes razón... ¿por que están tan juntos con Hino y Hina? -. Un poco molesto.

Hikaru: no lo sé, pero parece que se juntaran con ellas a las 4 -. Con una sonrisa sádica.- qué tal si vamos a causar problemas al parque a esa hora.

Kuro: esa es una gran idea "jefecito celoso" jaja -. Dice también con una sonrisa sádica.

Hikaru: cállate bastardo, ven hay que avisar a Itachi -. Saliendo del cuarto.

Kuro: como diga "jefecito celoso"

Hikaru: bueno ahora si -. Con una gran sonrisa mientras sale del cuarto, y se puede ver a Kuro en el piso semiconsciente.

Kuro: zzzzz "jefecito celoso" zzz sabía que Hina dijo que tendría una cita con uno de esos chicos zzzzzz-. Dice dormido.

Hikaru: Hino también -. Mientras se dirigía donde se encontraba Itachi.

Kuro: por si no lo sabías la única que dijo que tendría una cita fue Hina "jefecito celoso" -. Ya recuperado de los golpes que le había dado Hikaru.

Hikaru: también dijo que los amigos pueden tener citan y que pare ella es igual.

Kuro: como digas, será mejor que vayamos entonces.

Hikaru: Itachi tenemos planeado atacar hoy, es que nos aburrimos, por eso iremos a la ciudad y aremos que un monstruo ataque -. Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba Itachi.

Kuro: si, es aburrido estar encerrado -. Dijo llegando tras Hikaru.

Itachi: bueno, si quieren no se los impediré -. Dice sin interés.- mientras que no afecte mis planes a futuro.

Kuro: gracias y claro que no afectara en nada, vamos Hikaru -. Mientras comenzaba a levitar.

Hikaru: si vamos -. Saliendo del lugar.

**:::::::::: Mientras con Hino y Hina :::::::::**

Hina: las clases ya terminaron vamos a casa -. Decía feliz.

Hino: bien vamos -. Tomando sus casas.

Hina: nos vemos en el parque Bash -. Mientras se despedía con la mano.

Hino: después nos vemos Blake-. Despidiéndose se lejos.

Bash: si allá nos vemos.

Blake: si adiós Hino -. Mientras se despedía con la mano.

Después de que Bash y Blake se fueran

Hina: bueno vamos chicos -. Mirándolos.

Hino: ahora sí, Miyako, Boomer que nos querían preguntar-. Dice mirándolos-

Hina: si que era -. Mientras caminaban al laboratorio.

Boomer: pues nos preguntábamos si ustedes tenían padres -. Mirando a Hina.

Hina: no ya que nosotras no nacimos de humanos, si no de sus sentimientos -. Mirando al chico.

Hino: es cierto nacimos de los sentimientos de las personas.

Miyako: de cuales sentimientos nacieron ustedes -. Con duda por lo que las chicas dijeron.

Hino: fe y esperanza -. Mientras hacía gestos con las manos.

Hina: la cual se dio gracias a la gente que aun creía que el mundo se podía salvar en ese entonces.

Boomer: ósea ¿ustedes siempre han tenido esa apariencia?

Hina: pues si

Hino: si, aunque nos hubiera gustado tener padres.

Hina: pero éramos una familia de todas maneras -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: cierto -. De igual modo.

Brick: eso significa que ustedes nunca envejecerán -. Dijo sorprendido.

Hino: se podría decir que sí.

Hina: si así es -. Llegando al laboratorio.

Momoko: ahh...y cuando empezamos con el entrenamiento de nuestros nuevos poderes -. Cambiando el tema.

Hina: mañana, hoy debemos terminar los trabajos -. Dejando sus cosas en un sofá.

Miyako: y a qué hora tenían que juntarse con los chicos?

Hino: yo a las 4 -. Respondiendo.

Hina: yo también -. Haciendo memoria.

Kaoru: pues ya deberías irte ya van a ser las 4 -. Sin tomar en cuenta a Hina.

Momoko: ¿y tu Hina?-. Mirándola

Hina: ¡ya dije que también a las 4!, ¿acaso nadie me escucha? -. Enojada.- ya me voy adiós -. Sale corriendo del laboratorio un tanto enojada.

Hino: voy a hablar con ella-. Dice siguiéndola

Miyako: bueno, pero deberías ir rápido o llegaran tarde -. Dice preocupada.

Kaoru: por donde salió corriendo creo que se dirige al parque -. Mientras miraba el camino que siguió la chica.

Hino: bien, gracias -. Dice antes de salir.

**¡CHAN! ¡CHAN!**

Yumi: eres tan amable de apartarte *intentando empujar a Max*

Max: no. No quiero

Yumi: eres insoportable

Max: si, ya me lo dijiste

Yumi: bueno, hasta aquí es este capitulo

Max: esperamos lo hayan disfrutado

Yumi: nos vemos

Max: no olviden dejarnos reviews


	7. Cita en el parque

Yumi: ¡hola a todos! He aquí el siguiente capitulo

Mia: lamentamos mucho la demora

Yumi: si, tuve un PEQUEÑO percance con alguien y me ordenaron cuidarlo por obligación

Mia: si, si, pero fue tu culpa

Yumi: ¡PERO EL ME HIZO ESO! Se lo merecía

Mia: ya, ya te comportas peor que yo

Yumi: bien, bien, bueno Demashita! Powerpuff Girsl Z no nos pertenecen la historia si

Mia: sin más que decir disfrútenlo

Yumi: bien,….. ¡ENPEZEMOS!

**Guardianes de los Sellos**

_Séptimo Capítulo:_ _Cita en el parque_

**:::::::::: Cambio de lugar o tiempo :::::::::**

(**Atreves de telepatía**)

(Pensamiento normal)

**:::::::::: Mientras con Hina :::::::::**

Hina: jooo... ni me escucharon, bueno no importa si no me apuro llegare tarde -. Corriendo más rápido.

Comenzó a correr más rápido hasta que llego al paraqué y comenzó a buscar a Bash con la mirada.

Hina: Bash -. Grita al ver al chico.- hola -. Ya detenida frente a él (_qué bueno que lo encontré rápido, bueno sonríe que no quiero que se dé cuenta de que me siento mal, vamos sonríe aunque sea una sonrisa falsa_) -. Mientras le sonreía

Bash: hola, ¿estás bien?-. Dice notando que su sonrisa no era sincera.

Hina: claro que si -. Con una gran sonrisa.- (_no puedo dejar que note, que no me siento bien_)

Bash: dime la verdad, somos amigos-. Dice sonriendo.

Hina: pero si m encuentro bien -. Un poco nerviosa.- _(¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta, si a veces ni Hino lo nota?_) -. Un tanto sorprendida.

Bash: no mientas, se que estas triste, no lo niegues-. Dice seriamente.

Hina: bueno, tu ganas, pero no es nada grave, lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando con mis amigos y me ignoraron y me molesto un poco -. Un poco desganada.

Bash: no deberías tomarle importancia, estoy seguro que no fue su intención -. Dice mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

Hina: si tienes razón -. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- ¡gracia! -. Abrazando a Bash.- (_en verdad me ayudaste, con solo notar lo notar que estaba triste_)

Bash: no hay de que-. Correspondiendo al abrazo.- alguien te busca.

Hina: ¿Quién? -. Con duda.

Bash: Por ahí-. Dice señalando un lugar por donde venía Hino.

Hina: o es Hino, me esperas voy a ver que quiere -. Mirando al chico.

Bash: claro, será mejor que arreglen las cosas -. Dijo mirando a la chica.

Hina: gracias -. Mientras se dirige a Hino.- ¡Hino!

Hino: Hina... ¡lo siento! no debí haberte ignorado -. Dice disculpándose

Hina: vamos no te preocupe no fue su intención -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: te equivocas, fue mi culpa -. Dijo con preocupación.- en verdad lo siento.

Hina: que ya paso, no te preocupes por eso y ve a terminar tu trabajo, además Bash me está esperando -. Mirando al chico.

Hino: bien, y gracias por perdonarme -. Dice sonriéndole.

Hina: no hay problema -. Mientras la miraba con un sonrisa.- (_de por sí, yo arme un gran escándalo por una cosa pequeña_)

Hino: nos vemos más tarde, oh cierto ¿qué quieres que haga para cenar? -. Retrocediéndose.

Hina: me da igual -. Mientras se dirige a Bash.

Hino: como quieras, nos vemos más tarde -. Dice despidiéndose dirigiéndose donde Blake.

Hina: bueno podemos sentarnos hay un árbol.

Bash: claro, comencemos -. Dijo sentándose.

**:::::::::: Mientras con Hino :::::::::**

Hino: qué bueno que Hina me perdono-. Dice aliviada.

Blake: ¿de qué hablas? -. Mientras la miraba.

Hino: no importa -. Dice negando con la mano.

Blake: bueno donde hacemos el trabajo -. Mirándola con un sonrisa.

Hino: que te parece ahí-. Señalando un puente.

Blake: bueno vamos -. Con una sonrisa

**:::::::::: Mientras con las Ppgz y los Rrbz :::::::::**

Momoko: ¡cierto! nosotros también tenemos que terminar el reporte -. Mirando a Brick.

Brick: está bien comencémoslo -. Dice parándose del sofá.

Miyako: Boomer terminemos el reporte -. Dejando de leer una revista.

Boomer: claro -. Dice sonriendo.

Kaoru: oye tu termina el trabajo -. Mirando a Butch, mientras ella miraba la tv.

Butch: ¡no!, tú lo harás porque yo lo digo -. Dijo desde el sofá.

Kaoru: si claro, termínalo pronto -. Mientras se paraba y salía del laboratorio.

Butch: ¡oye vuelve aquí! -. Grita siguiéndola.

**:::::::::: Mientras con Hikaru y Kuro :::::::::**

Kuro: oye, ¿viste como Hina abrazo a ese sujeto? -. Dice intentando molestar a Hikaru.

Hikaru: claro que si -. Dijo un poco molesto.- bueno que monstruo podemos crear.

Kuro: ah… así que el "jefecito celoso" está enojado porque no fue él a quien lo abrazo su amada -. Mientras tapaba su sonrisa con la mano.

Hikaru: (_¿por qué es tan cariñosa con cualquiera?_) eso da igual -. Dijo mirando a Kuro.

Kuro: ¿así que de verdad estas celoso?! Jajajaja -. Mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Hikaru: ¡pues claro que sí! -. Grito molesto.

Kuro: ¡oh!... noticia de último momento, el señor Hikaru acaba de admitir que de verdad esta celoso, oyeron! -. Burlándose de su amigo.

Hikaru: bueno esta vez tú crea al monstruo -. Ignorando olímpicamente el comentario del chico.

Kuro: como ordene "jefecito celoso" -. Dice empezando a crear un monstruo gigante.

Hikaru: hazlo rápido -. Mirando al chico.

Kuro: bien, ya esta -. Mientras dejaba a la criatura en tierra, el cual era una especie de animal gigante con grandes garras y unos ojos color rojo.

Hikaru: vamos ve a causar una distracción -. Dando una orden al animal.

Kuro: si ve a causar desastres -. Mirando al animal.

**:::::::::: En el laboratorio :::::::::**

Poochie: detecto una presencia negativa -. Gritando.

Ken: ¡¿qué tan grande es?! -. Dijo mirando al perro.

Poochie: mucho hay que avisar a las chicas -. Decía el perro mientras saltaba por el lugar.

Ken: chicas hay una emergencia -. Hablando con Momoko y Miyako.

Momoko: ¿qué es esta vez? -. Mirando al chico.

Miyako: ¿mojo, la banda gangrena? -. Decía despreocupada,

Poochie: no es un monstrua de energía maligna y se encuentra en el parque -. Decía mientras miraba a las chicas.

Kaoru: ahí se encuentran Hino y Hina -. Dice entrando al laboratorio.

Momoko: es cierto, ¿dejamos que ellas se encarguen o vamos? -. Decía con duda.

Brick: mejor vamos, así veremos que tan fuertes son en verdad -. Un poco emocionado.

Boomer: si vamos -. Mientras salía del lugar.

**:::::::::: Mientras con Hina :::::::::**

Bash: que es eso - mirando al monstruo

Hina: (_no puede ser_) debemos salir de aquí -. Mientras comienza a correr.

Bash: está bien -. Dice empezando a correr.

**:::::::::: Mientras con Hino :::::::::**

Hino: bien ya acabamos

Blake: si, ¿pero qué diablos es eso?! -. Dice alterado-

Hino: (_maldición, ¿Por qué ahora?_) tenemos que irnos -. Le dice a Blake.

Blake: ¡bien! -. Empezando a correr junto con Hino.

Hino: (**Hina, ¿ya viste al monstruo?**)

Hina: (**como no, el problema es que no sé cómo hacer para alejarme de Bash sin que se dé cuenta**) -. Decía preocupada.

Hino:(**hay que decirles que se vayan a su casa porque nuestros hermanos nos están esperando**) -. Decía de igual manera

**:::::::::: Mientras con Hina :::::::::**

Hina: (**lo intentare**) Bash debes irte rápido -. Mirando al chico.

Bash: no! y dejarte sola? no gracias -. Dice mirándola preocupado.

Hina: (_que hago, que hago, ¡Ya se!_) entonces ayúdame a sacar a la gente del lugar, las Ppgz deben de estar por llegar -. Mientras miraba al chico muy segura.

Bash: está bien -. Dice empezando a sacar a las personas del parque.

Hina: (_lo siento_) -. Mientras comienza a correr hacia el monstruo.

Bash: ya están todos, ¿Hina donde estas?-. Dice notando la ausencia de la chica.

**:::::::::: Mientras con Hino :::::::::**

Hino: Blake, ve lleno a casa -. Mientras miraba al chico.

Blake: como, no te puedo dejar sola -. Dijo mirando a la chica.

Hino: entonces ayúdame a sacar a las personas de aquí mientras vienen mis hermanos, ¿si? -. Dijo mirando a la gente que salía desesperada del parque.

Blake: bueno -. Comenzado a ayudar a la gente.

Hino: (espero puedas perdonarme) -. Dice empezando a correr donde el monstruo.

Blake: Hino, ¿donde estas? -. Viendo que ya no se encontraba a su lado.

**:::::::::: sonde el monstruo se encontraba :::::::::**

Hina: qué bueno que llegaste -. Mientras miraba a Hino.

Hino: Hina, ¿lista? -. Dijo mirando al monstruo.

Hina: claro -. Asiendo aparecer una guadaña de doble hoja.

Hino: bien!-. Haciendo aparecer una catana.- vamos a jugar!

Hina: si divirtámonos -. Saltando mientras hace girar la guadaña con la mano derecha.

**:::::::::: Mientras en otra parte del parque :::::::::**

Momoko: genial, tiene una armas muy geniales -. Con brillo en los ojos.

Brick: cierto! -. Dice mirándolas sorprendido.- hay que acercarnos

Boomer: si vamos.

**:::::::::: volviendo con Hino y Hina :::::::::**

Hino: bien (**¿recuerdas como transformarte?**) -. Mirando a Hina

Hina: (**no muy bien, pero no importa**) -. Mientras le propinaba cortes al monstruo con la guadaña

Hino: (**ahh... solo di Black transform, y ya está, así**) -. Dice mirándola.- BLACK TRANSFORM! -. Dice mientras un sello aparece debajo de ella haciendo que una luz la rodee, para depuse aparecer con un especie de traje ninja.

Hina: cierto, BLACK TRASFORM! -. Del mismo modo que Hino, haciendo que aparezca un sello un tanto diferente al de Hino, mientras que una luz azul la envolvía y al desaparecer el resplandor podía verse que llevaba puesto un traje parecido al de Hino.- listo -. Ya trasformada.- continuemos con la diversión.

Hino: al fin! Ya me estaba aburriendo de que no apareciera ningún monstruo -. Mientras se dirigía a al gran animal.

Hina: bueno vamos a divertirnos como antes -. Comenzando a atacar.

Hino: bien! -. Dice igualmente comenzando a atacar.

**:::::::::: Mientras con las Ppgz :::::::::**

Kaoru: pues no mentían cuando decían ser fuertes -. Decía sorprendida.

Momoko: es cierto, tampoco sabía que podían transformarse -. Mirándolas pelear.

Brick: pues, el siguiente entrenamiento será muy duro mañana -. Con cansancio.

Butch: si, no puedo esperar -. Dice sarcástico.

Boomer: será muy divertido -. De la misma manera.

Miyako: no sean así, todavía no empieza.

Brick: tú no sufriste el entrenamiento anterior -. Mirando a Miyako.

Butch: si tu no lo sufriste -. Recordando lo que tuvieron que sufrir.

Kaoru: no me digas que te cansas con su entrenamiento -. Dijo en tono de burla.

Boomer: si y mucho lo recordaba.

Momoko: ya Kaoru no seas así, no vez que han sufrido bastante -. Mirando la cara de los chicos.

Miyako: si dejemos lo así -. Mientras miraba a kaoru.

**:::::::::: volviendo a la pelea :::::::::**

Hina: valla que es divertido -. Mientras atacaba al monstruo.- y es muy resistente.

Hino: y que lo digas, bien terminemos con esto-. Mientras hacía una esfera de energía con las manos.

Hina: bien -. Mientras hacia una esfera en la punta de la guadaña.

Hino: ¿lista? -. Dice miradora.

Hina: claro -. Mirando a Hino.

Hino: ahora!-. Dice mientras le aventaba al monstruo la bola de energía.

Hina: listo -. Dijo lanzando la bola al monstruo.

Después de que ellas le lanzaron las bolas de energía al monstruo, este se destruyó y todo lo que destruyó volvió a la normalidad.

Hina: hace tiempo que no teníamos una batalla -. Decía volviendo a su forma normal.

Hino: ni lo menciones, ya me empezaba a aburrirme -. Haciendo lo mismo.

Hikaru: en ese caso, qué bueno que les mejoramos el día -. Mientras levitaba frente a las chicas.

Kuro: si, nos alegra-. Dice sonriendo en la misma posición que Hikaru.

Hina: que quieren aquí -. Molesta.

Hino: así es, ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí -. Dice también molesta.

Hikaru: vamos vimos que se aburrían con esos chicos y vinimos a darles diversión -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kuro: oigan al menos deberían darnos un gracias, por alegrarles el día -. Dijo alegre.

Hina: yo la estaba pasando bien sin el monstruo, y tu Hino -. Mirando a Hino.

Hino: ah... es cierto, yo también me estaba divirtiendo-. Sonriendo.- (y sigue de molesto como siempre, ay no tiene remedio ni aunque este ahí con cansancio)

Hikaru: vamos dijeron que se divirtieron con el monstruo -. Dijo un poco molesto.-(de alguna manera siento que las vi en otro lado, y no entiendo a qué se refirió con que sigo molesto como siempre-. Mirando de reojo a Hino)

Kuro: eso es cierto, ustedes lo dijeron-. Dice molesto.

Hina: si fue divertido pero no tanto a otro lado, lo cual molesto más a Hikaru.

Hino: yo si me divertí lo admito, pero antes me divertía más -. Dijo levantando los hombros.

Hina: bueno vámonos, si Hino -. Apurada.- (**rápido no lo quiero ver**)

Hino: está bien (**no te preocupes**) -. Respondiéndole.

Hikaru: a quien no quieres ver -. Posicionándose frente a Hina, produciendo que esta se asustara y retrocediera unos pasos.

Hino: ¡aléjate de mi hermana! -. Dice furiosa.

Kuro: vamos no te enojes -. Frente Hino.

Hino: saben, tenemos que irnos, y si no te molesta serias tan amable de hacerte a un lado-. Dice intentando contenerse

Hina: y sobre tu pregunta, a ti es a quien no quiero ver -. Dijo con enojo y un poco de pena en su voz, lo cual todos pasaron por alto.

Hikaru: ¿a mí? Y yo que te he hecho para que no quieras verme -. Dijo con duda.

Hina: tu presencia me molesta, aléjate -. Dándole una patada en el estómago.

Hikaru: bien, bien me alejo -. Dijo tomándose el estómago.

Kuro: qué pena por ti -. Aguantándose la risa, al ver lo que le había pasado a Hikaru.

Hino: tú no estarás mejor-. Y le da un golpe en sus partes nobles.- bien ya me siento mejor, ¿nos vamos? -. Con una sonrisa.-

Hina: claro -. Mientras se alejan.

Después de que se alejaron, Kuro y Hikaru hablaban

Hikaru: maldición patea fuerte -. Tomándose el estómago.

Kuro: al menos a ti no te golpearon donde no se debe -. Mientras se retorcía de dolos.- nunca tendré hijos -. Llorando cómicamente.

Hikaru: pero como se pueden divertir más con ellos -. Mirando por donde se fueron las chicas.

Kuro: eso no me preguntes, tal vez sean compañeros de escuela mientras se le había ocurrido una idea.- tengo una idea.

Hikaru: creo que tenemos la misma idea una gran sonrisa.

Kuro: entonces, pidámosle el permiso a Itachi -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hikaru: pero hay que inventar una excusa primero -. Pensando.

Kuro: digámosle solo que nos meta a la escuela para espiarlas y saber sus debilidades-. Dice simplemente.

Hikaru: si dudo que se oponga -. Mientras comenzaba a volar.

Kuro: bien, vamos "jefecito celoso" -. Dice burlón mientras sale volando.

**:::::::::: Mientras con Hino y Hina :::::::::**

Hina: bueno buscare a Bash -. Mientras miraba por donde lo había dejado.

Hino: yo a Blake, nos vemos en casa-. Dice mientras se va corriendo.

Hina: si adiós -. Mientras comienza a buscar.

**:::::::::: Con Hina :::::::::**

Hina: hay esta, ¡BASH! -. Mientras corre hacia el chico.

Bash: Hina! Dónde estabas me tenías muy preocupado -. Dice un poco molesto.

Hina: es que me perdí nerviosa.

Bash: ¿de verdad?-. Dice un poco desconfiado.

Hina: pues claro -. Con una gota al estilo anime.

Bash: está bien te creeré, pero por hacerme preocupar quiero que me hagas un postre mañana -. Dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Hina: bueno (_de paso me sirve de disculpa_) cual quieres -. Mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

Bash: el que me diste en el receso -. Dice sonriendo.

Hina: y si preparo uno mejor o chocolates, yo quiero comer unos y es divertido hacerlo, que te parece -. Mirando al chico.

Bash: si! Amo el chocolate -. Dice con una sonrisa.

**:::::::::: Con Hino :::::::::**

Hino: ahí está, Blake, Oye Blake! -. Mientras corría hacia el chico.

Blake: donde te habías metido -. Reprendiendo a la chica.

Hino: no te enojes, un anciano necesitaba mi ayuda -. Tratando de justificarse.

Blake: pero me debiste decir antes -. Mirando a la chica.

Hino: ya, está bien pero no te enojes -. Dice calmándolo

Blake: bueno pero mañana me preparas la comida, como castigo -. Mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

Hino: está bien, que quieres que te prepare?-. Dice sonriendo.

Blake: me da igual, sorpréndeme -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hino: que te parece… a ya se! que tal asado de carne con puré de papas y acompañamiento, con una ensalada gourmet -. Dice con una gran sonrisa

Blake: que gran menú, bueno si tu quieres -. Dijo mirando a la chica feliz.

Hino: ¡si! Enserio me gustaría prepararlo, me parece muy divertido cocinar-. Dice mirándolo.

Blake: se nota -. Mirando a la chica.- bueno te voy a dejar a tu casa.

Hino: como quieras-. Dice sonriendo.

**:::::::::: con Hina :::::::::**

Bash: bueno nos vamos -. Mirando a Hina

Hina: claro -. Tomando la mano del chico.

Bash: ¿por qué me tomas la mano? -. Dijo con duda.

Hina: es una costumbre, ¿por qué, te molesta? -. Mirando al chico.

Bash: no es eso, ¿y cómo es eso que una costumbre? -. Pregunta curioso.

Hina: bueno, es que siempre que salía con Hino o con otras personas me tomaban la mano para no perderme, ya que puedo ser un poco despistada, y se volvió una costumbre -. Un poco avergonzada.

Bash: ahh..., bueno vamos a tu casa, ¿dónde vives? -. Mirando a la chica.

Hina: creo que la conoces, es el laboratorio del profesor Utonio al chico.

Hino: así que vives ahí, bien vamos-. Empezando a correr.

**:::::::::: Con la Ppgz y los Rrbz :::::::::**

Momoko: bueno se encargaron ellas solas -. Sorprendida.

Kaoru: me parece que ya lo han destruido

Butch: pues sí.

Boomer: pues ya se van al laboratorio -. Mirando por donde se iban.

Brick: entonces vayamos, falta poco para la cena -. Dice con entusiasmo.

Momoko: si vamos.

Butch: me pregunto qué prepararan-. Dice empezando a babear.

Boomer: no sé, pero espero el postre -. Del mismo modo.

Momoko: te entiendo Boomer -. Con una sonrisa.

Kaoru: ya empezaron a babear, mejor vamos de una buena vez -. Dijo con mientras miraba al trio.

Miyako: si mejor vamos.

**:::::::::: Castillo Itachi :::::::::**

Kuro: bien, hay que preguntarle -. Le dice a Hikaru

Hikaru: tú eres su hijo, tu hazlo -. Mirando a Kuro.

Kuro: bien, bien como ordene "jefecito celoso"-. Dice burlón.

Hikaru: hazlo pronto si -. Con una vena en la cabeza.

Kuro: si, si ya lo hare "jefecito celoso" ya le voy a preguntar-. Dice yendo donde Itachi.

Hitachi: ¿qué quieres Kuro? al chico entrar.

Kuro: ah… nos preguntábamos si nos dejaría entrar a la escuela de Hino y Hina para espiarlas y saber sus debilidades -. Dice sin más, provocando que hikaru caiga al estilo anime-.

Hikaru: serviría para tomar su confianza y luego atacarlas con una sonrisa, luego de reponerse.

Itachi: está bien, es una buena idea, desde mañana irán a la escuela -. Dijo con una sonrisa, por el plan de los chicos.- pero tendrán que tener otra identidad, ya que ellas podría sentir su presencia.

Hikaru: si pero eso lo vernos mañana éndose a su habitación.

Kuro: si luego vemos eso -. Mientras se retiraba del lugar.

**:::::::::: Con Hina :::::::::**

Hina: bueno me la pase genial hoy, a pesar del monstruo -. Con una sonrisa.

Bash: yo igual, y lo bueno es que ya terminamos el trabajo -. Dice sonriendo.

Hina: si y te debo los chocolates -. Con una sonrisa.

Bash: si, bien creo que ya llegamos a tu casa-. De pronto se escucha muchos ruidos dentro.- ¿que fue eso?

Hina: no te preocupes deben ser mis hermanos una gotita al estilo anime.

Bash: eh… bien, nos vemos mañana-. Dice con una sonrisa.

Hina: claro.

Bash: bueno adiós -. Mientras le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y se va.

Hina: a-adios -. Con un leve sonrojo, luego se dispuso a entrar a la casa.

**:::::::::: con Hino :::::::::**

Hino: oye, que bueno que ya terminamos el trabajo -. Dice con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Blake: si, pensé que nos tomaría mas tiempo -. Con las manos en los bolsillo.

Hino: eso es cierto, mañana te traigo lo que te prometí -. Dice sonriendo.

Blake: sin falta -. Mirando a la chica.

Hino: bien, bien no lo olvidare.

Blake: bueno ya llegamos -. Mirando el lugar.

Hino: si, parece que mis hermanos nunca dejaran de hacer ruido -. Con cansancio, al escuchar el gran alboroto.

Blake: de todos modos debe ser divertido -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: y que lo digas, es divertido burlarse de ellos -. Dice divertida.

Blake: bueno mejor me voy, adiós -. Sobándole la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Hino: si, adiós nos vemos mañana -. Dice feliz.

**:::::::::: Dentro del laboratorio :::::::::**

Hina: no pueden meter menos ruido -. Gritando.

Hino: si, van a hacer que me duela la cabeza! -. Al igual que Hina.

Brick: Hino ya llegaste a la chica.

Hino: si.., ¿que necesitas? -. Mientras lo miraba extrañada.

Boomer: ustedes dos son geniales -. Con brillos en los ojos.

Butch: si! devén enseñarme sus técnicas -. Recibe una mirada fulminante de sus hermanos.- digo enseñarnos…

Hina: claro -. Con una sonrisa, al ver su entusiasmo.

Hino: no tenemos ningún problema con eso, pero primero debemos entrenar sus nuevos poderes

Momoko: y como sabremos que nuevos poderes tenemos? -. Dice curiosa

Hina: eso lo veremos mañana, será divertido no lo crees Hino -. Con una gran sonrisa.

Hino: si, ya no puedo esperar jajaja-. Dice sonriendo maléficamente.- (**los** **haremos sufrir, verdad Hina?**)

Hina: (**y mucho**) -. Del mismo modo.- bueno dejando eso de lado, utilizare la cocina.

Hino: así, yo también, ¿no te molesta que también la use verdad?

Hina: claro que no -. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Boomer: que harán? -. Mirándolas con curiosidad,

Hino: pues cocinar, que mas vamos a hacer en la cocina.

Boomer: me refiero a que van a cocinar -. Mirando a Hino.

Momoko: Hina que postre vas a hacer? -. Con una sonrisa.

Hina: chocolates, se los debo a Bash -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: yo voy a hacer carne asada con puré de papas y acompañamiento y ensalada gourmet , se lo debo a Blake

Hina: estamos igual -. Con una sonrisa.

Hino: eso es verdad -. Con una sonrisa.- que chocolate vas a hacer?

Hina: no lo sé hay muchos tipos -. Pensando.

Hino: cierto, pues espero que puedas decidir, voy a ir un rato a la tienda necesitas que te compre algo?

Hina: saldré a dar un paseo para ver si se me ocurre que tipo de chocolate preparar

Hino: me llama si quieres que compre algo, vale

Hina: bueno salía.

Hino: y no te vayas a perder-. Dice sonriendo

Hina: si claro

Hino: si no te aviso me vas a hacer preocupar -. Dijo mirando a la chica.

Hina: claro que no -. Desde afuera.- bien ahora que podría hacer

Hino: (**piensa en lo que le gusta, tal vez sea más fácil así?**)

Hina: (**pero no se que le gusta**)

Hino: (**si no me equivoco le gusta lo dulce, eso es un inicio que podrías combinar cosas dulces con el chocolate**)

Hina: (**si veré que puedo hacer**) -. Mientras caminaba por la vereda.

**:::::::::: Con la Ppgz :::::::::**

Momoko: chocolate? -. Pensativa.

Boomer: va a hacer chocolate?! -. En las nubes.

Miyako: los dulces se le dan bien -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Momoko: yo también quiero -. Con baba en la boca, volviendo de su trance.

Brick: y Hino iba a hacer carne?! -. Mientras sonreía.

Butch: si quiero comer de eso -. Del mismo modo que momoko.

Boomer: gracias Bash -. Con lagrimas al estilo anime.

Kaoru: ustedes no tienen remedio-. Dice suspirando.

Miyako: pero es un poco gracioso una sonrisa.

Kaoru: eso es cierto -. Con una sonrisa de lado.

Momoko: si mucho.

Butch: pero como será nuestro entrenamiento -. Un poco curioso.

Brick: prefiero ni pensarlo -. Con un aura deprimente.

Boomer: yo igual recuerdas el entrenamiento de la otra vez -. Del mismo modo que Brick.

Butch: verdad -. Con un aura depresiva.

**:::::::::: Con Hina :::::::::**

Hina: como no se mucho que le gusta, are bombones con distintos tipos de rellenos feliz

Bash: Hina? Que haces aquí?-. Dice al verla

Hina: ¡ho!, lo- lo que pasa es que no sabía qué tipo de chocolate hacer y salir a dar una vuelta para pensar -. Mirando al chico, sonrojándose un poco por el beso, pero lo disimulo muy bien.

Bash: ah… yo salí a dar un paseo -. Con un sonrisa.

Hina: por cierto, que tipo de chocolate te gustan -. Mirando atentamente al chico.

Bash: pues los que tienen rellenos con frutas -. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hina: también son mis favoritos, en especial los con frambuesa -. Dijo del mismo modo.

Bash: ahh… a mí me gustan esos y los de arándanos azules.

Hina: si son muy ricos, tenemos un gusto muy parecido -. Con una sonrisa.

Bash: es verdad

Hina: bueno me voy a prepararlos, adiós -. Mientras salía corriendo hacia el laboratorio.

Bash: adiós -. Despidiéndose con la mano.

**:::::::::: Con Hino :::::::::**

Hino: a ver que me falta? -. Dice revisando una lista.

Blake: pues la carne si no equivoco -. Mirando la lista.

Hino: eh?! Oye, sabes lo que es privacidad? -. Dice mientras le jala la oreja.

Blake: lo siento, no pude evitarlo al ver que hablabas sola -. Dice mientras le jala la oreja.

Hino: bueno no importa, será mejor que vaya donde está la carne -. Mientras iba hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las carnes.

Blake: te acompaño -. Caminando junto a ella.

Hino: tengo otra opción? -. Dijo mirando al chico

Blake: no -. Contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Hino: está bien, pero me ayudas con las bolsas.

Blake: no me queda de otra -. Mientras tomaba algunas bolsas.

Hino: no, ahora tengo que comprar algunas especies.

Blake: pues vamos

Hino: bien-. Después de comprar cuando estaban por pagar la compra.- listo, que bueno que ya está todo -. Dijo feliz

Blake: si, por cierto para que es todo esto -. Mirando las bolsas.

Hino: para lo que te iba a preparar no es un plato simple sabes? -. Mientras le explicaba con una sonrisa.

Blake: o pues se nota.

Hino: si, sigues así ya no te voy a dar-. Dice sonriendo dulcemente causó un poco de miedo en Blake

Blake: claro -. Mientras salían de la tienda en dirección al laboratorio

**¡CHAN! ¡CHAN!**

Yumi: y aquí termina este cap

Mia: esperamos les haya gustado

Yumi: un saludo a nuestros lectores, amigas y a Nicole que es la que me apoya con este fic, también no olviden dejarnos un review

Mia: ¡bien!, hasta la próxima

Yumi: nos vemos


End file.
